Lights of Thedus
by TheLordIsMyShepard
Summary: Two people join the Wardens in the adventure of a lifetime. Just how will they change the path of Thedus remains to be seen. With four Wardens, a Templar, a qunari, a former bard, an assassin, a witch, a possessed mage, a dog, other heroes from the series, and two newcomers; it will be a wild ride. Please read and review, constructive criticism welcomed.
1. prolouge

Okay this is the first story I have ever written, when I was in high school. This is a multi crossover, basicly everything I was into at the time. So this is Dragon age, WOW, Harvest Moon, and I think some others I was planing but yeah. If you like it I can keep going but for now I will just post three chapters since my Aunt/Beta said she liked it so here it is.

I did rewrite this in undergrad so that Emma comes in as a child instead of an adult and completely cuts out the WOW since I stoped playing in Cataclysim if y'all want that too,

I do not own anything. I'm just a broke grad student.

Barely an hour after dawn, two figures walked into the ancient ruins of Ostagar. One was a man no longer in his prime but still has the bearing of a competent leader. The other was a young woman barely in her twenties, her long blond hair pulled into a tight braid that fell to the middle of her back; her violet eyes looked as if they belong to someone three times the actual age of their owner. Understandable since this young woman, Elisa Cousland, had recently lost nearly everyone she has ever known and love due to the jealousy of one her father, the late Teryn Bruce Cousland, once called friend, Arl Howe. She was the only one alive because of the older man, Duncan agreed to take her through the secret passage to safety on the condition Elisa becomes a Grey Warden like Duncan. Her mother Eleanor chose to stay behind with Elisa's dying father to buy time for her escape. All she had left of her old life is her dog, Hunter, a name suggested by her nephew Oren, and the possibility that her absent brother is unharmed.

They are met by a tall blond man in golden armor, he was Cailan the King of Ferelden and the son of Maric the Savior. The customary words of greeting were an exchange, then Elisa informs the young king about the massacre and inquires after her older brother, Fergus, who had left the castle earlier that horrible evening with their men to join the battle against the darkspawn. Elisa's face falls as she is told her brother is away from camp on a scouting mission and will not be back for some time. King Cailan informs them of his disappointment of the lack of an archdemon leading the terrible darkspawn. After the king leaves, Duncan tells Elisa of his worries for the upcoming battle then he dismisses her in search of a junior warden by the name of Alistair and encourages her to find the other five recruits that are in the camp.

Shortly after another pair approaches the entrance, one cloaked in green, the other purple. After talking with a guard they made their way to present themselves to the young king. They talk to him for a short while and then escorted to the Grey Warden camp and was introduced to the Commander and offers their service as per tradition for times such as these.

And so the adventure of the age begins.


	2. Starting Here Starting Now

As said previously this is a little insight to my mind as a teenager thus contains everything that I considered cool. Be kind and I guess tell me what I need to work on. Hardcore WOW fans, sorry but I stopped playing after Cat so I know nothing afterwards.

I own nothing but my mind.

Elisa walks through the camp in search of her fellow recruits and Warden Alistair Duncan mentioned. The first thing she noticed is two women in a hushed debate and a young man dressed in the skirted armor of a Templar watching them with an embarrassed look on his face. Elisa started to walk by but as she passed she caught the words of the older mage "joining the Grey Wardens should not be taken lightly." She turned around and approach the trio. "Excuse me" she began "I could not help overhearing but are you one of the other recruits for the Grey Wardens?" "Yes, we are. I am Stella Amell, a mage of the Circle, or rather I was, and this is Cullen formally a Templar of the circle" the young woman replied.

Elisa examined to her fellow recruits, committing their faces and names to memory. Standing 5'4, Stella looked every inch of a star turned human, porcelain white skin with pale platinum blond hair pulled back into an elegant braided bun. She had a lovely pale face with crystal blue eyes that seem to have a calming effect of their own. The young ex-Templar by her side stood a full foot above her. An attractive face surly with his short blond hair and warm honey eyes but seemed a bit fluster whenever the young mage spoke or even so much as looked at him. The cause of which is most likely not fear in the least.

Elisa bowed respectfully to them "I am Elisa, and I am sure we will become more aquatinted during our service together. I am sorry to disturb your conversation, I will continue on to find the junior Warden Alistair. Duncan told me to find him and hopefully meet the other recruits." Elisa began to turn away when the Templar spoke up, "Perhaps we should accompany you and introduce you to the others. Farwell Senior Enchanter Wynne. I promise I will do everything in my power to look after your favorite pupil." Cullen bowed to the old woman and turned away, with a blush on his face Elisa noted. Stella gave Wynne a hug saying simply "It will be fine" before leaving with the others.

As she watches the young man and women walked off Wynne thought "So young yet soon they bare the fate of the world on their shoulders. Maker watch over them."

The two newcomers of this meet and great party lead Elisa to the quartermaster area and introduced her to the smooth-talking, so he thought, pickpocket Daveth. As Daveth walked away the quartermaster began arguing with someone. Elisa turned to look at what was causing the commotion, there was an elf about the same size as Stella, maybe an inch taller, with bright red hair cut to her shoulders. The wickedly sharp twin daggers on her back point to her being a rogue. "Who is that," asked Elisa. "Oh, that is Lucilla the other recruit…. I should probably warn you she is not very fond of humans" Stella evenly replied.

"I am sure she has plenty of reason not to be" sighed Elisa knowingly. She walked up to the fuming elf locked in a battle of wills with the smith, who was quickly losing, she waited for her business with the quartermaster to be complete. When the elf, Lucilla, turned around Elisa stepped forward and held out her hand. "Hello. Stella told me you are a recruit as well, my name is Elisa it is nice to meet you. I believe she said your name is Lucilla."

Lucilla looked at the offered hand suspiciously for a long moment as if waiting for something. "Yes, I am Lucilla and a Warden recruit, though it must surprise you that an elf is chosen for such…" snapped Lucilla. "Not at all," ensured Elisa "I am more than sure that you are a more than capable fighter." Lucilla blinked for a moment unsure what to say but she quickly shocks her head and with a sneer said "Well I, I still don't trust you them." She stomped off towards Duncan the same way Daveth went. Stella sighed "Well I think we should get back to Duncan as well. You will find Alistair up those stairs." As Stella and Cullen walked off side by side Cullen could be heard suggesting "Perhaps we should collect Sir Jory on our way."

Elisa climbed the stairs and saw to her right two men arguing. Or rather one mage fuming while a man in chain mail armor tried to pacify him until he started to get upset. The mage walked away in a huff and Elisa walked to the man in armor. "You know one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together" joked the man. "I know exactly what you mean," Elisa replied looking off thinking of her family. "It is like a party, we should all stand in a circle and hold hands. That will give the darkspawn something to think about." The man shook his head and continued. "Wait we haven't met have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" Elisa gave a small smile and replied "No I am not a mage and we haven't met. I'm Elisa"

A look of understanding crossed his face "You must be the new recruit Duncan wrote about. I'm Alistair but you probably already knew that. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining"

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you," Elisa said with a smile

Alistair smiled back at her before turning thoughtful and yet at the same time teasing "You know... It just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

Elisa barely held back a giggle "I can handle myself better than most."

"I am getting that feeling" he replied warmly then blushed and looked away.

This time Elisa did giggle then said: "I look forward to traveling with you."

Alistair looked startled and mumbled, "Well that's a switch."

As they walked back to Duncan they talked about the Order and asked questions about each other's opinion, all the while taking in each other's appearance with an odd curiosity that neither has ever felt before. Alistair gazed at Elisa's long golden hair and lovely violet eyes that has a heart-breaking quality to it even more so due to her beautiful angelic face with her full pink lips and listened to her sweet clear bell-like voice. She seemed to have a sweet personality, at least as far as he can tell, and she seemed to be truly interested in what he had to say. Alistair had never really had a woman's undivided attention before, it was a nice feeling. Duncan has warned Alistair about getting attached to the recruits before the Joining, but he cannot help but pray that this woman will make it through.

Elisa did her own observation on the walk, tall at 6'4 to her 5'8 his red-gold hair was cut short to fit a helmet with his front sticking straight up. His face was like that of sculpture with his chiseled square jaw with just a hint of stubble and his straight nose. His hazel eyes were joking enough but still held an almost hidden intelligence to them that seemed to take in everything around him. His broad shoulders and his rich, sometimes sarcastic, voice only added to the attraction of him. She was being truthful earlier, she will defiantly enjoy traveling with him, not only is he good looking he also seems to be a nice man with definite good humor. For the first time since the massacre she felt lighter almost, she still missed her family greatly but it was nice simply talking and joking with this young man.

When they returned to Duncan by the bonfire three new human faces greeted them. Elisa recognized Sir Jory as one of Redcliff's knights, she wondered what happened to his wife who lived in Highever, but the other two humans were completely new, however.

On the right stood a small woman, more girl than that woman judging solely on her looks: very petite at couple of inches under five foot with dark brown hair braided in a tight Orlesian braid that ends a few inches past her shoulders, a pretty contrast to her pale rosy skin and stunning green eyes which were a more vivid shade than Lucilla's. One would not mark her as a fighter if it wasn't for her slightly worn strange leather armor and twin swords that seem to be made from a strange slightly tinted blue metal on her back. The leather armor was different than any Elisa had seen, her entire torso was covered by the strange leather all the way to just below her collar bone from there a cloth the color of her eyes continued up to her neck, connected to the main chest piece and the shoulder pads was a leather hood. Her shoulder pads extended to halfway down her upper arm, from there the same green cloth continued down until it reached her wrist guards and gloves. Instead of the skirt that was present in most leather armor for women, she had leather pants just like a man but fitted to fit her feminine appearance. Another marker of her experience is how at ease yet at the same time disciplined she held herself as if being at a camp full of soldiers was a common day experience for her, for both of them actually.

On her left stood a lightly tanned man, at 5'10 he was only a bit taller than Deveth though you couldn't tell when he was standing next to his tiny companion. His golden hair was cut short, not as short as Alistair's or Cullen, but enough to get a hint of a natural wave, his eyes were a true blue by any definition yet Elisa swore she saw flashes of a purple flicker on and off. He didn't look as heavily muscular as Alistair but he still looked strong. He was wearing your standard steel plate armor with no markings to indicate where it came from except the fact that it appeared to be well made by a master craftsman. Only the greatsword on his back showed anything identifying, it was beautifully made from the same strange blue metal with some gold decoration about the hilt obviously not a common blade for a common warrior. His demeanor was much looser than his dark-haired companion, his cheerful smile was present on his lips as if he was discussing a matter more trivial then war.

The ebony and gold pair contrasted each other perfectly even more so since they both had classically beautiful faces that no doubt turned many heads in their short lifetimes. They were quietly discussing something with Duncan when he noticed Elisa's and Alistair's approach. "Ah" began Duncan "now that you two are here I would like to introduce two more companions that will be joining us, not as Wardens themselves but lending us their aid. I want each of you to treat them as a brother and sister in arms. This is Emma."

The small woman gave a sweet almost shy smile and an even smaller curtsy, almost as if out of habit, and replied in a soft silvery voice that somehow seems to hold some unspoken power behind it "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope that on this journey we are able to make lasting connections."

Duncan continued "And this is Arthur."

The blond haired man smiled friendly and add to the introduction his voice appealingly rich but still jovial "Yep, I'm Arthur, and well I am ready to join all of you in kicking some tail." He casually rested his arm on top of his companion's head.

They are obviously very close friends as she only huffed and chided with annoyed affection. "Stop it Arthur we are not ten anymore, and you know that I don't like it when people do that." Her whole manner seem to shift into something that was less mature and more like the child she appeared to be, even her voice became less sophisticated. She swatted his arm off her head and sheepishly nodded at Duncan, her stance of a proper young military woman quickly recovered.

Duncan began again "Good now that everyone is here and acquainted I'll assume you are all ready to begin preparations?" Duncan turned to Alistair and chided "Assuming of course that you're quite finished riling up mages Alistair."

Alistair sheepishly smiled and replied "What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."

Duncan sighed "She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

Alistair looked down and mumbled "You're right, Duncan. I apologize."

"Good, now that you are all here and acquainted we can begin. All nine of you will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. Emma and Arthur are to accompany you though they themselves are not recruits. The first task is to obtain six vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit."

"And what's the second task?" inquired Lucilla suspiciously.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

Curious Stella asked, "What kind of scrolls are these?"

"Old treaties if you're curious. Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only formality. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with." "

Find the archive and six vials of blood. Understood" Elisa stated.

Duncan nodded and replied "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely."

"We will"

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return."

Emma and Arthur each put on a small bag and nodded to Alistair to indicate they were ready while Emma pushed up her hood and attached a faceguard. The group of nine began to make their way to the gate, with Emma and Arthur towards the back of the pack. "So Em, what do you think of this ragtag group here?" Arthur jokingly inquired.

Emma laughed and replied, "Almost what I thought of the United when we first had to work together and we both know how that went." The two friends shared a giggle at the little inside joke.

"Who are the United," asked Cullen overhearing the conversation.

"The Azerothians United is our guild and former guardians, we're pretty much are the few people willing to do the nearly impossible in time of crises to put it as simply as possible," Emma explained.

"And yet they let a child join, that doesn't sound like a powerful guild" scoffed Lucilla.

"One I am nineteen same as Arthur I am not a child anymore," Emma explained with a huff.

"But I am older" interrupted the man himself.

Emma continued not missing a beat "By three months. Two I was ten when they started training me and they were then my guardians, and three I am not a stranger to the battlefield as I was in my first war when I was twelve"

"Oh what were you fighting diabolical bunnies?" joked Alistair.

Emma looked at Arthur with a raised eyebrow and a quick silent conversation seem to pass between them when both replied at the same time "No, demons."

"What?!" everyone else exclaimed stopped open mouth as the pair continued on as if nothing had been said.


	3. Into the Woods

As said previously this is a little insight to my mind as a teenager thus contains everything that I considered cool. Be kind and I guess tell me what I need to work on. Hardcore WOW fans, sorry but I stopped playing after Cat so I know nothing afterwards.

I own nothing.

Emma thoughts _Hello _Arthurs thoughts **_Hello_**

They were not far from the gate when a wolf pack came running towards them. Swords were drawn and the magic began to fill the air when a loud hurried "Wait" was called out. Emma and Arthur pushed their way through the group, the pair went out a little ways from the group and knelt on the ground as the wolf pack approached them. The group stayed behind and watched in astonishment as the two seemed to talk with the wolf though they could not make out what they said.

This was on purpose because orders have been given that for now only the Commander of the Grey Wardens and those he wishes to share the knowledge with can know their true identities. For they were not simple warriors but in truth Emma and Arthur were Princess Emerald of Nature and Knowledge and Prince Amethyst of Leadership; they protect the balance of the universe with their gifts along with the other members of the Guardians of Light. Together Emma and Arthur represents the feminine and masculine forces of nature and because of it because they can shapeshift into any animal of their choosing and can understand them as if they were people.

As they knelt down to show that they came peacefully, the Alpha of the pack approaches them. "Hail Princess Emerald and Prince Amethyst I bid you welcome to our territory though I wish I had the honor at a better time" the Alpha boomed.

"Greetings Alpha," Emerald returned "Indeed I wish there was a different reason for our visit. May I ask that the pack we travel with pass through here as well as inquire why have you remained here with the corruption around?"

The Alpha growled, "This is our territory and we will defend it."

Amethyst spoke up "Please Alpha it would be wiser to gather the pups and leave. The Emerald does not feel that there will be a victory in the human's upcoming battle." The Alpha looked at the Emerald who gave a slight nod in confirmation.

The old Alpha whimpered before straightening "I feared it would be the case. Very well I will heed to your warning and leave, know that no members of my pack will target your current one but be wary of the corrupted members of my brethren." The Alpha gave a loud howl signaling the other that it was time to move on.

Emma and Arthur stood up and rejoined the group without a word. "Should we even ask?" Alistair half-joked warily.

Arthur looked at Emma and replied, "Well you could but we will probably won't answer."

Elisa shrugged and began to walk on with the rest following in step behind her. Several yards forward and she heard a man call out "Over here!" It was a soldier gravely wounded, he crawled up to the group and asked "Who... is that? Gray Wardens?"

Alistair was surprised and thought out loud "He is not half as dead as he looks, is he?"

The wounded warrior continued on "My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn! They came out of the ground. Please, help me! I've got to return to the camp!"

Emma stepped forward with a compassionate look in her eyes "You poor man here let me help you" out of her small pack she pulled out a roll of blue bandages and a couple of red healing potions, with a skill that only comes from growing up tending to the wounded after battle she quickly patched up the solider.

"Thank you! I've got to get out of here!" With that, the solider quickly limped back to camp.

With this new development, Ser Jory got spooked "Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!"

Alistair tried to calm the knight's frazzled nerves "Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful." It did not work.

"Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the nine of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forests!"

Alistair tried again "There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back." Ser Jory continued.

"You sound like a coward to me," huffed Lucilla. "I agree" voice Cullen with an agreeing nod from Stella when he looks at her for approval. "We'll just fight our way out of trouble, usually works out" stated Arthur with a shrug. "This is old territory to us," agreed Emma.

Elisa tried to reason with Ser Jory "Overcoming these dangers is part of our test."

A pause as he thought about it. "I suppose" Ser Jory conceded.

Alistair quickly took this as his cue to smooth everyone's nerves "Know this: All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever they're cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here."

Dareth puts his two-cents in "You see, Ser Knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first."

_'__Yea that's helpful'_ thought Emma.

"That is reassuring," Ser Jory glared at the pickpocket. "That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however. So let's get a move on." Alistair broke the conversation before it went down again and walked beside Elisa.

It was then that they encountered their first darkspawn. Emma thought they looked like the ghouls she fought only a couple of years back, some were short like dwarfs others tall like humans but all had horrible pointed teeth. If a ghoul and an imp had a baby, well this must be the result. Once the corruption that rolled off them would have once stopped Emma and Arthur in their tracks, but no longer were they untried youths now they were experts at fighting such things. As soon as they saw their targets they rushed out before the others completely registered what was happening. Twin blades and a great sword was being pulled out and quickly encountered the flesh of these monsters. Having fought together since childhood, Emma and Arthur's movements were in perfect harmony with each other. Emma graceful but deadly slashes balanced out Arthur's brutal hacks, a single unbreakable unit.

The fight was over before the other's even reached them. Bloody remains of darkspawn littered the ground. The recruits quickly filled their vials as was required of them, while Elisa and Alistair approached the heavily breathing but quickly recovering duo. "Wow," started Alistair, "When Duncan said to count you as shield siblings, I must admit I didn't really expect the two of you to be this good." Arthur shrugged and with a good-natured but joking smile quipped "Well you try growing up with the threat of death constantly around and being younger than everyone else by a good ten years, it was either get good or die. I will rather be alive thank you, still haven't finished that old bucket list yet." Arthur finished with a jokingly conspiring wink. Alistair laughed at that saying "Good point. Dying before that would be kind of bad, wouldn't it?"

Emma's smile was stained as she said "I must admit that the corruption from them is a bit overwhelming. My entire body telling me to get away even from their corpses. It is… unpleasant."

Alistair and Elisa were surprised by this "I thought you said Grey Wardens can sense them, Alistair?"

"We can, I never heard anyone else that can sense them. Can you really sense them without being a warden?"

Emma nodded "Unfortunately yes we can, I much more so than Arthur, stuff like this used to make me literally sick but over the years I have learned to cope. On the other hand, both Arthur and I are naturally immune to this corruption, most corruptions actually even some poisons. That is why we are not to become Grey Wardens, as we can't and there is no need."

"How…" Elisa began but was quickly cut off by Emma "If I could tell you I would but I can't. Please don't make me lie. I'm not very good at it." Emma pleaded, Elisa and Alistair, look at each other and agreed let it go for now. The group continued on battling their way through the Wilds until they came to large ruins. The whole time Emma could have sworn she saw a raven with yellow eyes following them. And it did not feel natural.

Emma climbed up a tree to get a better look at the situation, she spotted one of those big human-shaped darkspawn, a Hurlock Alistair informed her, that felt particularly powerful. Thinking it over for a second she quietly asked if she could barrow Daveth's bow and arrows.

"Are you sure you can use it, little one?" Daveth asked mockingly but handed the bows and arrows to Cullen, who was the tallest, who handed them to the small battle maiden.

Taking it then expertly nocking the arrow she said quietly "Get ready." Finally understanding what was going to happen the others prepared to charge. Emma took a deep breath to focus just like she's been taught and aimed for the powerful Hurlock. She released the arrow and the arrow flew through the air and hitting the target at his unprotected neck.

The fall of their leader quickly got the other darkspawn's attention. The Warden recruits quickly went into battle mode. Lucilla darted through the battlefield, her daggers hitting her opponents with lethal precision. Elisa, Cullen, Alistair, and Arthur took on as many darkspawn as they could to protect the rogues, mage and the ever hesitant Ser Jory. Arrows continued to fall, hitting their mark with impressive accuracy, not perfect mind you but impressive for a girl in a tree. Once the arrows were used up Emma jumped down she took out her swords and helped take down the remaining few. Stella healed as much as she can while at the same time sending out ice and fire at the monsters.

With the battle over Arthur began gathering up the arrows to help Emma with the task before handing them back to Daveth. Lucilla looked impressed with the young archer "You shot well, for a shem."

Emma tilted her head like a confused puppy "I am guessing that 'shem' means human as I am sure it would not mean girl or woman. But thank you I was trained by the best elven archers. Though my teachers are still much more skilled than I." Emma looked off with a faraway sad look in her eyes, she clearly missed her homeland and it would seem her teachers.

"You're still really good as far as I am concerned," praised Cullen putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Emma looked at him and gave a small smile and said barley about a whisper "Shaha Lor'ma Cullen."

One look at the confusion on his face was all it took for her jump back with her hands on her mouth and her face bright red with embarrassment, thankfully she had back up. "She means 'thank you', two of our guardians are an elven couple who taught us their language, Emma, of course, was the quicker student so don't really be surprised if she says strange things it comes with knowing every single language."

"You speak Elvan?" asked Stella surprised.

Arthur nodded and explained like it was normal "Well two dialects of it actually. Our guardians were very thorough in our education. The male of the couple, Allen, taught both of us how to handle a great sword. Emma here just has to use a custom-made 'great' sword. Though it was more like a bastard sword." At the last comment, Arthur looked at Emma with a teasing smirk to which Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_Thanks, Art really makes me feel good. __**I am just telling the truth. **__Well, how would like it if I told them about that time when we were ten and had gone camping. __**You wouldn't dare. **__Make my day._

The group searches the area for the chest, Lucilla was the one to find it, though it was clearly smashed long ago. Signaling the others of her discovery, Lucilla began to look around for any hint of the scrolls. Emma and Arthur looked around, the hair on the backs of their necks telling them that they were being watched by a predator.

Soon a cold mocking voice of a woman rang out "Well, well, what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"

The voice's owner came into view. She was a young woman, beautiful of face, pale of skin, black of skin, but cold yellow eyes like the raven Emma saw, she was dressed in rags and skins sewn together in an outfit that was anything but modest. Emma sensed arcane energy surrounding this woman which marked her as a mage but notice something else, not as strong as the arcane energy but evil should never be underestimated fel magic.

The strange woman continued "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?" Elisa walked closer by a step and answered "I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

The women shrugged and moved directly through the group forcing them to part like the Red Sea. "This a tower no longer. I have watched your progress for some time 'where do they go' I wondered, 'why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have toughed for so long. Why is that?"

Alistair moved to Elisa and spoke softly "Don't answer her. She looks Chasind and that means others may be nearby." The woman seem both amused and annoyed with this statement "Your fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" Alistair tried not to rise to the bait but said: "Yes, swooping is bad." Now that comment startled Emma into a giggle that was ended with a cough before it truly began.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads?" Daveth spoke up. Arthur looked at Emma and murmured to her "Fillet of a fenny snake, in the cauldron boil and bake." The woman was not amused, unlike Emma, "Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?"

She looked at Stella who at had simply stayed silent, Cullen tensed ready to defend the mage with his life. "You there, women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Stella glanced at Cullen but replied "I am Stella. A pleasure to meet you."

The woman looked pleased by the answer "Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan." _As in Morgan La Fey perhaps _Emma thought with suspicion. Morrigan continued "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

Alistair was not amused and angrily blurted out "Here no longer? You stole them, didn't you? You're some kind of sneaky witch theft!" The women of the group looked at Alistair with a look that obviously said 'really?' expect for Elisa who just shrugged.

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" the witch scoffed. "Quite easily, it seems." Cullen imputed still on guard ready to bring down this apostate should she attack. Alistair continued "These documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

Morrigan rolled her eyes "I will not, for it was not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened." Emma stayed back but then spoke up like in thought "Then who removed them?"

"Twas my mother, in fact."

Arthur looked at Emma **_What are the odds. Set up?_** She thought in return _without a doubt_. Elisa, unaware of the silent conversation, asked Morrigan "Can you take us to her?" Morrigan was pleased by the request "There is a sensible request. I like you."

Alistair, worried for the pretty warrior, warned "I'd be careful. First, it's 'I like you' then Zap. Frog Time." Superstitious Daveth wined "She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch." Arthur smirked at Daveth, with a wink at Emma, retorted "Don't tell me: Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn and cauldron bubble." Emma tried to keep her giggles in check.

"If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change" came a surprisingly brave statement from Ser Jory. Morrigan said "Follow me, then, if it pleases you" and lead the group deeper into the forest.

In the back of the group, so not to be overheard, Arthur whispered in a silly voice to Emma "I'll get you my pretty." Emma stifled a laugh and whispered back "Hush, Art you will raise questions if you keep quoting things from my world. Besides you know better than to antagonize a mage especially one that has used fel magic recently." Arthur looked to the mage/warlock and looked back at Emma and nodded.

Lead by Morrigan, the group soon came to a small hut, outside stood an old woman dress in much more normal clothes than Morrigan but her eyes are similar enough to Morrigan's which speaks of their relation. The two men with Templar training could sense that this old woman is a very powerful mage, but only Emma, and injunction Arthur, knew that this woman also knew and often practiced fel magic.

Morrigan greeted the old woman "Greetings, mother. I bring you before you nine Grey Wardens who…" The old woman interrupted her daughter "I see them, girl. Mmm, much as I expected. That is all but you two," she looked at Emma and Arthur, "has things finally gotten so bad that they send the most powerful of the Lights to help." They were shocked that the old woman seemed to knew exactly who they really are. Alistair, though confused about the comment on his new friends, scoffed "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" The old woman huffed and returned "You are required to do nothing least of all believers. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide either way one's a fool."

Daveth completely spooked whispered "she's a Witch I tell you. We shouldn't be talking to her!" "Quiet, Daveth. If she really is a witch, do you want to make her mad?" Ser Jory answered back. "There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will. And what of you? Does your women's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?" The old woman asked Elisa.

Elisa pondered for a moment "I am not sure what to believe."

The old woman nodded wisely "A statement that implies more wisdom than what is said. Always be aware or is it oblivious I can never remember. So much about you it uncertain and yet I believe. Do I? Why it seems I do?"

Arthur drawled out "So this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds?"

The old woman looked amused "Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales though she will never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!" Morrigan looks thoroughly and utterly embarrassed by her strange mother "They did not come to listen to you wild tales, Mother."

"True they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." Morrigan's mother fetched and gave the treaties to Elisa who received them with a bow. "You… oh. You protected them?" Alistair was surprised by this favor seemingly done out of goodwill. "And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight threat is greater than they realized!"

Stella bowed her head and said, "Thank you for returning them." The old woman was surprised and pleased by this statement "Such manners! Always the last place you look. Like stockings." When she saw the confused look on all the young faces she laughed and said "Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for!" Morrigan looked pleased with this "Time for you to go then." Her mother scolded her "Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests." Morrigan sighed but obeyed "Oh, very well. I will show you out of the Woods. Follow me."


	4. Drink With Me

Disclaimer, I own nothing. Enjoy

Thanks to Morrigan, the return journey to camp was uneventful and they were inside the ruins shortly after dusk. The Warden recruits were all excitedly anxious for the Joining, or just plain nervous, while Emma and Arthur were curious about it. While they will not go through the Joining themselves they still have to witness it, Duncan thought that seeing it would help them understand the sacrifices Grey Wardens make. As if they haven't learned such lessons growing up on save-the-world battlefields.

Duncan seemed pleased upon their return, "So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?" Everyone nodded, holding up their vials of black darkspawn blood and Elisa held up the treaties and handed them over to Duncan. "Good, I've had the circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately." "We're ready" Lucilla replied with a stubborn rise of her head. "Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple. Emma and Arthur are to come as well."

Alistair nodded solemnly and motioned for everyone to follow him. As they walked to the old temple a thought entered Emma's head **_He didn't seem very happy_** not looking at him she sent back _No, I have a really heavy feeling, and I think death is waiting for someone there. _Arthur internally sighed **_For once Em, please be wrong with your fortune telling._** Emma looked at the approaching temple with apprehension _I can't predict the future, that is a completely different kettle of fish, but I still feel like something bad is gonna happen._

The six recruits waited for Duncan to arrive. Stella and Cullen talked quietly together soon joined by Elisa and Alistair. With no one to really talk to, Daveth and Ser Jory not even an option, Lucilla walked over to Emma and Arthur who were standing by the table with a fancy goblet. "I feel like a fifth wheel around those shems," she complained. Emma giggled "I think it's cute, but then again I am a hopeless romantic at heart so that is not really saying much. At least they aren't being over the top about their attractions." Lucilla almost smiled then shot a disdainful look at Arthur, taking the hint Emma gave Arthur a pleading look.

_She does not seem to like human men, can I please speak to her alone. __**I am not going to be forced away from my best friend. **__If we are to work together I would prefer to know the people that will be watching my back and if she would feel better talking with a woman, well so be it. __**Fine, I'll go.**_

He sighed and said, "Well I better see how Ser Jory the cowardly knight is doing, hey maybe I can shock some courage into him!" Emma shook her head "Be nice."

She looked back at Lucilla who was still glaring at Arthur, "Oh come on now, he is really not that bad. Sure he will do a couple of pranks but other than that he is harmless, well as long as you're not an evil monster bent on destroying the world." Lucilla puffed up to deliver a scalding remark but deflated, noticing the lack of Emma's usually proper speech and a much more open manner, admitted "Well he is the strangest shem, I mean human, I have met. Actually, all of you are except for that pickpocket and that coward of a knight." The proper speech was still missing as Emma rolled her eyes with a nod "He really is a coward, but perhaps he will get better. It took me a while to get used to the whole fighting monsters and weird thing and I was only ten years old."

Lucilla looked at the smaller human with interest asking "So you really been fighting monsters for nine years?" Emma let out a tired sigh that seemed to come from the bottom of her soul "Yes, I will admit it was not the easiest thing in the world but I had to do it, why? How old are you?" Lucilla bit her lip and looked away "…Eighteen."

Emma laughed with a teasing smile "Forgive me for saying so but thank the Lord I can finally pass the torch of being the 'baby' of a group!" Lucilla glared down at the tiny human "What is that supposed to mean?"

Emma crossed her arms and leaned on her right hip "Let me put it this way. All of my guardians is a decade or more years older than me. Sure I have some friends in my own age group in the capital cities but since we moved around a lot I never really had close friends, not counting Arthur of course since he was with me the entire time. I had to learn to grin and bear it being called the baby to the group."

Lucilla smirked, "Not much of a torch though since you're only a year older than me." Emma's arms dropped to her side "Oh, you're right. Oh well I will take what I can get"

Duncan would choose this time to enter into the old temple "At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Warden drunk of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint." Ser Jory was not thrilled "We're going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?" Duncan nodded somberly "As the first Grey Warden did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn, and use it to slay the archdemon." "Th- those who survive" questioned Cullen, quickly looking at Stella.

Emma pointedly looked at Arthur with sorrowful eyes _I really hate being right about these things_. **_If it makes you feel better I hate when you are right too._**

Duncan stated "Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. Emma, Arthur stand on the other side of the table and be honored witnesses to this Joining. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair looked down and spoke in a monotone "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you." Duncan went to the table and picked up the chalice of blood "Daveth, step forward" he handed the cup to Daveth who drank from it and handed it back to Duncan.

Emma quietly gasped "Lord have mercy" as the corruption, the taint, took over his body. Arthur wrapped his arms around the young sensitive in a vain attempt to shield her from even a tiny bit of the energy that causes her discomfort, sometimes he hated that his senses were ten times duller then hers. He would gladly trade places with her if it would make her feel better. They watched in horror as Daveth's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell down dead. "I am sorry, Daveth. Step forward, Jory." Seeing the death of Daveth was the last straw for Ser Jory, he backed away and drew his sword"

But… I have a wife. A child! Had I known…" Duncan would not be deterred "There is no turning back." Ser Jory was running out of space behind him "No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Duncan set the chalice on the table and drew his dagger and Ser Jory attacked Duncan but was no match for him. Duncan swiftly blocked the attack and plunged his dagger into Ser Jory's stomach. "I am sorry," Duncan said as Ser Jory took his dying gasps, "But the joining is not yet complete, you all are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

Duncan handed the cup to Elisa "For this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." Elisa took a sip of the blood and the corruption ran through her body but luckily her body overcame it. Emma, no longer able to fight off her uneasiness, turned to face Arthur who wrapped her in his arms. She whispered loud enough to only be heard by Arthur "Lord, please allow these people to live so they may join us in the cause that You have placed before us. Give us Your strength as we face these trials." One by one Emma felt the remaining recruits ingest the taint but, by God's grace and mercy, they all survived.

With the Joining finally complete Alistair let out a sigh of relief, he then noticed the pair, Arthur trying to comfort the visibly shaking Emma. He remembered that Emma mentioned that she could sense the taint as well, what she had felt during the joining he really didn't want to know but still "Duncan," Alistair softly spoke "did you know she can sense the taint, she also said that they are both naturally immune to it as well." Duncan looked at the young heroes and sighed "Yes, the Grey Wardens has received the aid of those like them in previous blights, only the commanders and those who gain their complete trust are told their true nature. Though they are young, I would imagine that they have seen more than their fair share of troubled time, yet their hearts still bleed for other's pain."

The wardens walked up to Emma, who has mostly calmed down, and Arthur with Duncan requesting "Now that the Joining is complete, Arthur I want you to help Alistair and me to move them back to the Warden Camp. Emma run ahead and have everything made ready for our new members." With a nod, Emma ran and alerted the other Wardens of the four new ones and helped them prepare the tents, while others, assuring her they will awaken soon and will be hungry, prepared food for the new junior Wardens. With help, the four new Warden were placed in tents until they awaken on their own. Alistair and Arthur went and sat with Emma who was sitting just staring into the fire with a thin blanket around her shoulders to ward off the night chilliness.

"Well that was an experience, at my joining only one of us died but it was horrific, I am glad most of them survived" Alistair tried to start a conversation. Emma sighed and looked at Alistair with troubled eye and said in a voice so piteously childlike "Can we please not talk about that. Anything but that." Arthur put a hand on Emma's shoulder and said: "So Alistair got any questions for us, I'm sure your dying to ask some?" Alistair was just about to ask something when out of one of the tents came Elisa and Stella who looked around with confusion before noticing the group of familiar faces, with Alistair waving at them. They walked over to the fire, Elisa of course sat by Alistair and Stella sat on her other side.

As they watch Alistair and Elisa smile and great one another Arthur glanced at Emma with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the others **_A couple in the making?_** A giggle rang in his head _Yep, their bond ribbon is a really pretty goldish color. They must be meant for great things together.__** What about Cullen and Stella, anyone can see the attraction there. **__Correct again, they have a lovely turquoise color. They will have a very stable and happy relationship. __**How do you know that, again? **__Read a book on color meaning. __**Of course, you did, nerd. **__Blond. _Meanwhile, Alistair explained to the women that Arthur and Emma were willing to answer some questions. Emma bit her lip and added hesitantly "Well at least as much as we are allowed to or trust you with, I mean no disrespect but we have only known you for less than a day."

Stella nodded and in her clear gentle voice asked: "Where are the two of you from, you do not act or sometimes talk like you're from Feralden."

Arthur looked at Emma who considered the question before answering "Where we came from is very different from where we were born. At least for me, it is…"

"It is for me too but not as much," interrupted Arthur.

"Any way we moved around a lot these past nine years, going from guardian to guardian every two months, except in times of war, as each taught us different things or explain something differently from another. Fortunately, Arthur and I were paired up in a way, kind of like a pre-chosen or custom made battle partner, as such I must admit I am much closer to him than the others."

"Others?" inquired Cullen who just came out of his tent "What do you mean others, and why am I so hungry?"

Alistair laughed as the other two new wardens, and Arthur, voice their agreement on that statement "One of the side effects of being a Warden is having a large appetite, I guess it is a good thing food was prepared, Emma would you like some as well?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Probably some kind of meaty stew."

Emma sighed "I am not allowed to eat meat actually, don't ask, may I just have some bread and cheese then or maybe an apple?" Though confused by her response Alistair complied and gave her the simple foods, which she happily thanked him for especially for the apple which is a favorite of her. Arthur, however happily served himself some stew, not as much as the Wardens but still quite a bit.

"Anyway" Emma began during the meal "as you asked Cullen, there are eight of us 'born heroes' as some calls us, four pairs. In truth, we never actually meet them but we do know that they are out there, for whatever reason Arthur and I was the pair chosen to lend the Grey Wardens our aid, as our predecessors have done in the past."

Lucilla, having woken up by then, came out of the tent and saw that they were beginning to eat. "I hope you left some for the elf, shems" she hissed.

Elisa turned to look at her "Of course, it is in the pot on the fire help yourself to as much as you want."

Lucilla took the bowl given to her and filled it with the stew before sitting between Emma and Cullen. Emma, sensing the taint within Lucilla and still not being used to it, scooted closer to Arthur a knee-jerk reaction from childhood seeking out the comfort of familiar things. Lucilla took the offensive at once "Think you are too good for me to sit next to you don't you. And I was just starting to think you were different from the others."

Emma looked beyond horrified "It is not like that, you have the taint within you now and I am really not used to feeling in y'all yet, and it's not exactly a pleasant thing to sense. And besides, some of my guardians are elves so honestly, why would I care that you're an elf. To say I think less of you because of that, well that… that just ain't right."

Finishing her little rant Emma looked around at the startled faces and flushed bright red when she realized that she slipped into what left of her old accent that she retained when she was supposed to keep the Ferelden accent on. "I, I" she stuttered, "I am sorry, that was unnecessary. I think will turn in for the night, I will need my energy for the big battle tomorrow." She fled to the safety of her tent.

Arthur stood up, stretched and said "She has the right idea. Might as well sleep while we can. Oh to answer the original question that Stella asked, me and Emma were trained and raised in a place called Azeroth"


	5. One Day More

**Disclimer. I own nothing. Sorry for any inaccuracy.**

Morning dawned on the ruins of Ostagar on the day of the battle. Emma woke with an uneasy feeling, not unlike the one she awake with on the day of the battle of Wrath Gate, _Please Lord, let this just be my nerves talking._ The newly made Wardens, Emma, and Arthur spent the morning preparing for the battle and swapping helpful hints on what they do when a few hours after lunch Duncan asked Elisa, Emma, and Arthur to accompany him to a strategy meeting with the king and his general at the king's request. Elisa nodded without hesitation while Emma and Arthur looked at each other thinking the exact same thing _why would the king want to see us_. Nevertheless, they both got up from the table where Emma was making the necessary health potions and bandages while Arthur was making some bombs and such, and went with Duncan to the strategy meeting.

Emma approached the strategy meeting to see the young king she had met earlier arguing with a man much older than him, about Duncan's age perhaps, and much more hardened. Emma didn't like the look of him so she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. The king has obviously been arguing with him for some time "Loghain, my decision is final, I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

Loghain was not going to stop "You risk too much, Cailan. The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines."

A thought entered Emma's head **_Creepy man got a point, the overgrown child in gold armor with the long flowing locks will bring them in like moths to a flame_**_. _Emma keeping a straight face, no small feat, and thought back _hush Arthur and out of my head before you make me laugh oh and keep an eye on the creep I don't trust him _while King Cailan continued "If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all."

This made Loghain spitting mad "I must repeat my protest to you fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!" The king disagreed "It's not a 'foolish notion.' Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past… and you will remember who is king."

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!"

Calian looked like he won the argument "Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? Duncan, are you men ready for battle?"

He turned to look at Duncan who answered: "They are, your majesty."

Cailan then looked at Elisa "And this is the lady from Highever I meet earlier? I understand congratulations are in order."

Elisa respectfully bowed her head and replied: "Thank you, your majesty."

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks and you two" he looked at Emma and Arthur "should be honored to aid them."

Surprisingly, to Elisa at least, Arthur spoke for the pair his voice extremely proper, regal almost "Without a doubt we are most honored to serve with such a noble order, your Majesty."

Irritated Loghain scolded "Your fascination with glory and legend will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality."

Emma, being trained since age ten to read battle maps, understood that the strategy was a bottleneck and flank, easy to plan out and a history of success but leaves a lot of room for things to go wrong especially with the king on the front line of the bottleneck part. It did sound good on paper but so do most things, and Emma did respect the king for wanting to be on the front lines even if it was for the 'glory', Emma kept thinking what if Loghain does not charge, what then? It was then she heard her assignment in the battle "Then we should send our best. Send Alistair, Elisa, and Emma here to make sure it is done." _Wait, what?!_

Arthur spoke up "Is sending our best to light a signal truly wise your majesty?"

Duncan replied but looked at Emma "We need the beacon. Without it, Loghain's men will not know when to charge."

The king also put his two cents in, if it is even worth that, "You see? Glory for everyone!" Emma couldn't believe he said that she thought _he is more idealistic than a child, oh dear Arthur hates when we get separate missions. _

Everyone continues arguing over the strategy regarding the beacon until Loghain called out "Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

The king was pleased "Thank you Loghain; I cannot wait for that glorious moment. The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

Loghain began to wake off "Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all." Cold shivers ran down Emma's back, Elisa just shrugged about his odd comment, but Arthur knows his friend so no surprise when he hears _And thus we meet the creepy villain of this little adventure or rather the backstabbing ally, too bad no one ever listens to me._

Night had fallen by the time everyone was prepared for battle, as predicted Duncan paid no mind to Emma concerns, finally the time has come to give the orders for the battle. "You heard the plan. Elisa, Emma, and Alistair will go to the tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."

Alistair was not happy "What? I won't be in the battle?"

Duncan explained "This is by the Kings personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

Alistair was still not buying it "So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case right?"

Emma spoke up "I agree with Alistair. We should be in the battle."

Duncan brushed aside her comment "That is not your choice. If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn… exciting or no."

Defeated but still wanting the last word Alistair said "I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line Darkspawn or no." That little comment startled all the women into giggles at the thought of muscular Alistair in a dress, while the men rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

Emma heard Elisa quietly teased Alistair "I think I'd like to see that," and with a teasing smile and glint in his eye, he replied "For you, maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress." Emma smiled at them _It is good to see love bloom during troubling times it brings so much hope._

Ignoring the tiny conversations and dying giggles Duncan continues "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the King's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley where I and the others will be."

Emma, forming different scenarios in her head, asked: "When do we light the beacon?"

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for." Elisa nodded at Duncan who said "Then we must join the others, from here you three are on your own. Remember, you two are both Grey Wardens, I expect you to be worthy of that title."

Quickly goodbyes and wishes of good luck were exchanged. Emma made Cullen promise to make sure Arthur does not do anything stupid, then hugs both Stella and Lucilla with promises to tell them both more of her home. That being done Duncan went to Emma and handed her the four treaties with a soft "Farewell young Emerald it is good that at least one treaty has not been forgotten. Take care of Alistair and Elisa should anything happen, help them to do what's right."

Meanwhile, Arthur walked over to Alistair and clapped him on the shoulder "Have fun climbing the ivory tower Alistair, and if anything unplanned happens there" here his usual good-humored voice turned serious and as cold as death "Take care of Emma or else… we were not just trained in honorable combat." Alistair gulped and nodded, with that promise in an instant the joking Arthur was back who turned to say goodbye to Emma as if nothing happened.

The two hugged and Arthur whispered "Take care princess. Wish you would be with us." Emma pulled back and smile "Don't worry I will be fine. No go and show these soldiers how a real warrior fights."

Goodbyes completed and the main group was ready to depart Alistair said to his mentor "Duncan… may the Maker watch over you."

Duncan replied, "May He watch over us all." Emma and Arthur simultaneously thought _May the Lord bless you_.

The main group departed and the tree remaining put on their packs, weapons, and checked their supplies. Alistair, still scared from Arthur's open threat, asked, "Hey Emma, you and Arthur been separated for a battle before, right?"

Emma look at Alistair with a raised eyebrow "Of course, we are not joined at the hip and there are some things that one of us is more suited for than the other. It just is not very often. Why? He, he threatened you didn't he?" Alistair hesitantly nodded. Emma sighed "Honestly you would think he would know by now I can take care of myself. After all, I do kick his butt when we spar." Emma sighed and attached the faceguard to her hood while mumbling something about idiot males.

Meanwhile, Elisa finished with the pre-battle preparations and said: "Let's move on out."

The group of three plus one dogs headed towards the bridge, Emma's feelings of dread got stronger with each step. _I don't think this will be a victory tonight. Lord watch over us as we carry out your will_ audibly she whispered "so it begins"


	6. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer. Happy 4th of July to all my fellow Americans, and well wishes to the rest of the world. **

**Thanks Judy for the reviews.**

The battle had begun. Darkspawn catapults were firing at the ruins. Alistair urged them forward to cross the bridge to the tower. The noise was defining, the shouts below, the sounds of impact as rocks hit the bridge, several times it was a close call but somehow they manage to cross unharmed. Emma looked back taking a shaking breath as the adrenalin started to course through her veins. The group pressed on a neared the ramp to take them to the next level when two men, a mage and a warrior, ran down to meet them. The warrior panted out "You… You're Grey Wardens, aren't you?! The tower… it's been taken!"

Taken aback Alistair questioned "What are you talking about man? Taken how?"

The warrior glanced over his shoulder at the tower, "The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead."

Determined Alistair answered, "Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!"

Elisa thought for a moment and looked at the mage "Sir, can you heal?" The mage looked back at the tower with fear in his eyes before looking at Elisa, who was doing her best to appear calm, before he nodded. The warrior ran off and the mage cast a spell that coated the group's blades with fire.

The group of now five went up to the ramp and immediately was set on by darkspawn. Emma quickly cut down a genlock before taking note of arrows flying past her. She looked around and noticed the darkspawn on the scaffolding, using her swords to block arrows aimed for her face, the armor she was wearing was specially made to repel arrows despite being leather, and she ran up the ramp and fought her way up it and to the archer at the top. Realizing that she was too close to shoot at the darkspawn archer tried to switch to its sword but that was all Emma needed, with a deadly pirouette Emma decapitated the Hurlock.

The skirmish was over Emma called to Alistair and Elisa "Loot them, you would be surprised what you will find on monsters." She looked over the edge on the scaffold and at an impulse of whimsy, backed up a bit before running forward and jumping off. With two flips in the air, she safely landed on the ground. The surprise on the others faces and an approving remark from the hound Hunter, something about squirrels, was reward enough, she gave a small smile and motioned them to lead on.

With darkspawn at every couple of yards, the group fought their way until they finally reached the entrance of the tower. Emma whispered to Elisa "Expect resistance almost immediately." Though confused Elisa nodded then opened the tower's door. The entrance leads to a big room, Emma wonders what it looked like new instead of old and filled with burning debris and darkspawn. During her scans of the surroundings, she noticed a trip wire, and that Alistair was close to setting it off. She darted forward, pulled him back, and knelt behind a column to avoid being seen. Emma quietly thanked her rogue guardian, Tabby, for her more underhanded teachings, they do come in handy. _These rookies sure do have a lot to learn._

With the trap disarmed, she motioned with her head to go forward, Elisa leads the group forward only to jump back when a fireball was hurled at her by a gunlock embisary. Being the only one with Templar abilities, Alistair immediately took on the embisary, while the others quickly cut down the Hurlock around them. "Well, this is going to be a long night" Emma grumpily mumbled, she hated being in smoke-filled rooms. The group went through the hallway checking reach room, killing darkspawn within, and Emma picking locks and looting anything useful or valuable. Nine years as an "adventurer' has taught her that eventually anything will be useful at some point or can be traded or sold for what you need at the moment.

Finally, they reached the stairs and began the climb at a fast pace. Poor Elisa and Alistair, weighted down by their heavy chain mail, were panting heavily when they reached the top, just one reason Emma preferred leather despite it coming from dead animals. Taking a breather Alistair points out "Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

Slightly annoyed by the fact that he had been complaining before that he wanted to fight, and the fact that she is slightly sarcastic by nature, Emma sarcastically responded: "You could try telling them they are in the wrong place."

With the same amount of sarcasm, he retorted "Right. Because clearly, this is all just a misunderstanding. We'll all laugh about this later," he changes to serious "At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time! Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!" Emma internally rolled her eyes _Sure he will, don't think he will follow the agreed-upon plan though._

Elisa bit her lip looking at the corridor to the next room and spoke "Emma, you seem to have training as a rogue can you scout the next room." With a nod, Emma went into stealth mode and in the shadows crept up through the corridor. To her right, she saw a couple of groups of darkspawn but to her left, she saw something that made her smile underneath her guard. _It is party time_.

She went back to the group and reported her finding then said "Stick to the shadows, be quiet and follow me. I got an idea." Leading the group to the hallway she motions them to wait while she opened the left door and saw the darkspawn within. Emma took out her daggers on her belt and crept behind them, before stabbing the left one in the back of the neck and the other right behind the heart. Emma retrieved and cleaned her daggers and went back to the group and motioned them in.

Alistair looked at the bodies and remembered Arthurs threat, as terrifying as the memory is the proof of their training is bone chilling. The blighted sods looked like they didn't even have a chance to even struggle. If petite Emma could do such a thing, the thought of what her bigger companion could do is terrifying.

After grabbing anything useful Emma went to the unopened door which leads to the ballista. She whispered back the group "Wait until I fire a couple of shots then clean up the rest." Emma went and armed the ballista and began firing at the darkspawn, Elisa concluded that without a doubt Emma really was trained in everything, the few that was left was quickly cleared up by the rest of the group. The rest of the way up the tower was uneventful as battles go except for when they released the hounds stuck in cages and after the battle, the hounds bowed to Emma who blushed then sent them away.

Finally, the group reached the stairs to the fourth floor. Emma could sense something with the taint that was more dangerous than the others "There is something really bad up there isn't there?" she asked Alistair who was looking at the door nervously. "I could be wrong, and let's hope I am, but I think there is an ogre up there," answered Alistair. Emma sighed and said "And I get the feeling that my idea of an ogre is vastly different than yours. Well, let's get this over with."

The group began the climb, all of them mentally preparing themselves for the worst. Alistair opened the door and Emma saw it. It was as horrible as any abomination that she had seen, it had all the twisted features of the darkspawn but much bigger at ten feet and with huge twisted horns. It was eating something, Emma could not see what not that she wanted to before it noticed them. It got up and roared at them, which caused the mage to panic, throw a fireball and run away strangely away from the stairs. The ogre quickly charges at the mage, caught him then broke him in half.

_Great, there goes our healer_ Emma thinks before throwing down a smoke bomb to confuse the ogre.

Alistair began tanking the monster with Elisa, Hunter, and Emma doing as many damages as they could through its thick hide which was not a lot. Rolling away from one of its strikes, Emma spots a couple of crates stacked up on one side of the room, "Elisa I got an idea."

Elisa looks at Emma "Just tell me!"

"Have Alistair lead it to those crates, you and Hunter distract him and I will finish it off, hopefully." Considering the lack of a better plan and the fact that Emma had come through before, Alistair quickly agreed and began to lead the ogre to the crates without getting hurt too badly.

Emma climbed up the crates, no small feat when they are almost as tall as you. When she reached the top and saw the ogre approaching, _Breath Em it is just another abomination. _With the ogre in position Emma took a deep breath and leaped forward to it. She gracefully somersaulted in midair to control her velocity while pulling out the swords. With her whole weight behind her, she dug her swords all the way to the hilt into the monster's chest. As planned the ogre staggered back for before falling backward, Emma jumped off before it hit the ground and whipped off her swords. The three warriors shared a relieved I-can't-believe-we-did-it laugh before looking for the beacon. Elisa found it and looked for a torch to light it, Alistair went to help her. Together they found and lit the torch and threw it into the beacons fireplace.

"Well, that was a job well…" Emma was putting away her swords when even more darkspawn burst through the door and quickly surrounded them. They tried to push back but there was way too many of them, Emma was blocking as many strikes and arrows as she could when she felt a sharp pain on the top of her head and everything went black.

Meanwhile

Loghain saw the lit beacon and ordered: "Sound the retreat."

His second was stunned "But what about the King? Should we…"

Loghain interrupted her by grabbing her arm with a slightly crazed look in his steel cold eyes. "Do as I command," his second submitted and gave the orders for the retreat.

In the valley, the battle was not going so well. They fought bravely waiting for reinforcements that will never come, but soon after the retreat disaster struck. Arthur and Cullen were working together to protect the few healers remaining, Stella included, while Lucilla was stabbing any monster in sight.

None saw the ogre that charged the king pushing Duncan out of the way cracking some ribs. The ogre snatched up the King, roared in his face then broke his back in half which destroyed his internal organs. It was that crack that got the others attention. The wardens, plus Arthur, ran back to Duncan just in time to see him take down the ogre. Badly wounded Duncan looked around the battle and saw the lit beacon before he looked at the concerned young faces around him.

"The king is dead, the battle is lost," Duncan stated "I want you to save as many people as possible and retreat. Grey Wardens must survive if the archdemon is to be defeated."

Arthur was saddened at such a request while the other immediately began to carve a way out. "But Duncan…"

"No buts. They will need your guidance now more than ever Prince Amethyst. Lead them to safety and until one of them proves themselves worthy of being the Warden Commander."

Arthur's eyes flashed to purple before giving a determined nod. His natural leadership skill activated, Arthur began given orders in such a way that all around him followed without question, even Lucilla. He ordered the mages to combine their area offensive spells at several points on their escape path. It was only after everyone they gathered was safely away from the kill zone that Prince Amethyst looked back at the tower with beacon blazing, the tower where his princess was sent to. **_Please be safe Em, _**begged the young prince, but he received no answers.


	7. Chip on your shoulder

**Disclaimer. Thanks for reading.**

Emma awoke to the sharp smell of healing herds, a smell that never fails to make her eyes water. She looks around what looks like a hut but everything looked blurry. _I must have taken quite a hit to have no energy to fix my eyes. Well, I will just have to wait until I recover enough energy to do so._ Emma was naturally born with bad eyesight but she early on learned to use her abilities to fix her eyes, that's why her eyes are usually emerald green instead of her natural light brown eyes like Arthur with his blue. She could, at least, see enough to navigate without bumping into anything, she just couldn't see any fine details past five feet. _At least I don't talk to poles_ Emma smirked remembering seeing elderly people do such.

Emma also noticed she was dressed in cotton clothes over her unitard and her hair was out of its braid. _Okay so someone took care of my injuries, where are Alistair and Elisa?_ She went out of the hut and sees two people huddling near a fire one shape was bigger than the other so she reasoned, correctly, that it was Alistair and Elisa. The marabi Hunter was the first to notice the new arrival went up and licked Emma's hand, after petting him Emma see then form of the crazy old woman from before. _So that's where we are. so where's the creepy daughter? _

The old woman spoke to the others "See? Here is your friend. You worry too much, Wardens." Alistair and Elisa looked up and saw Emma. In a flash, Emma was scooped up a good foot off the ground into a group hug. _Too tight, can't breathe._ Elisa let go and notice that not only was Emma was much paler than before but her eyes are different and she seemed to be trying to focus. Alistair put Emma down and said "Emma! You're alive! I thought you were dead for sure,"

Elisa spoke next "Emma, what happened to your eyes?"

Alistair only then notices the change, gone were her wise brilliant green eyes, in their place were light brown eyes that looked utterly innocent and childlike.

Emma smiled nervously and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, a nervous habit never beat, and stuttered out "They will be fine. Happens every time I get really hurt, that must have been some blow to the head I took, I will fix them when my energy recovers. What happened, how did were get here?"

"The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Few managed to flee" Morrigan's voice was heard before Emma could see her.

Emma's head snapped up her brown eyes wide "Massacred? But what about, oh my good Lord, Arthur!" Elisa gently led the unstable girl to sit by the fire.

Elisa explained "We were saved, thanks to Morrigan's mother,"

Alistair added "This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower."

The old woman scolded Alistair "Do not talk about me as if I am not a present lad."

Alistair flushed a bit before stumbling out "I didn't mean… but what do we call you? You never told your name." The old woman shrugged "Names are pretty but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

Alistair was floored "The Flemeth from the legends? Daveth was right… you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

Flemeth narrowed her eyes "And what does that mean? I know a bit of old magic, and it has served you three well, has it not?"

At this point, Emma looked up at them and ask in a monotone "So why did you save us? I don't get the feeling you did so out of the kindness of your heart."

The old witch smirked "Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens and both Lights die at once can we? Someone has to deal with this darkspawn. It has always been the Grey Wardens duty to unite the lands against the Blight and the Lights to shine through the darkness. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

Elisa scowled "The land is hardly united thanks to Loghain." Alastair looked outraged and yet hurt "That doesn't make any sense why did he do it?"

Emma spoke up in a voice haunted by things only she knows "A question that has been asked since time began. People always think that times of great crisis are the perfect time to further their own agenda. People you would never have considered begin to show their true colors and the monsters within. It will only get worse." Emma stood up "I will prepare for our departure."

Flemeth picks up where Emma left off "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

Alistair nodded solemnly "The archdemon." Elisa considered the options and said, "Then we need to find this archdemon." Alistair looked at her with disbelief "By ourselves? No Grey Warden has ever defeated a blight without the army of a half dozen nations behind his back. Not to mention, I don't know how."

Flemeth poked "How to kill the Archdemon or how to raise an army? It seems to me those are two different questions, hmm? Have the Wardens no allies these days?"

Alistair was getting frustrated "I… I don't know. Duncan said that the Grey Wardens of Orlais had been called. And Arl Eamon would never stand for this surly."

Elisa cautiously asked, "You think the arl would believe us overt the Teyrn?"

"I suppose… Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar, he still has all his men. And he was Caian's uncle. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of Course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

At that point, Emma came out to the hut with her armor back on and bags set, her brown eyes now lifeless. She reminded in a monotone "Don't forget Duncan gave me those treaties."

Alistair was excited now "Of course! The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

Flemeth seems satisfied with this answer "I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else… This sounds like an army to me."

Alistair looked at the two young women "So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and… build an army?"

Elisa looked at Emma who nodded unsmilingly, Elisa turned to Alistair "Why not? Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?"

Flemeth asked "So you are set then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?"

Elisa bowed "Yes. Thank you for everything, Flemeth."

Flemeth waved it off "No, No. Thank you. You are the Grey Wardens here, not I. Now before you go there is one more thing I can offer you."

Morgan came out to the hut to tell her mother "The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have three guests for the eve or none?"

Flemeth replied "The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them."

Morrigan spoke before truly understanding "Such a shame… What?" Flemeth mocked her daughter "You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!"

Elisa, trying to be welcoming, "I think that's an excellent idea."

Morrigan was not pleased "Have I no say in this?"

Her mother waved her comment away "You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you, Wardens consider this repayment for your lives."

Elisa nodded "Very well, we'll take her with us"

Alistair was not on board for this idea "Not to… look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't that just add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

Flemeth glared at him "If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower."

Alistair, knowing he was defeated, surrendered "Point taken."

Morrigan was still not happy "Mother, this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready…"

Her mother cut her off "You must be ready. Alone these three must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you Morrigan. Without you, even with the Lights, they will surely fail and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

"I… understand."

"And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you what I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

Elisa nodded "I understand."

Accepting her fate, Morrigan sighed "Allow me to get my things if you please." She went into the hut for a few minutes before coming back out with a pack. "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be you silent guild. The choice is yours."

Emma shook her head and replied once again in that empty monotone "No, people should be free to speak their mind." _I highly doubt you would do otherwise._

Flemeth laughed "You will regret saying that."

Morrigan turned on her mother saying acidly "Dear sweet mother, you are so kind me to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment."

Her mother responded back with a shrug "Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourself or hear about it for a decade or two afterward."

Alistair tried again to voice his concerns "I just… do you really want to take her along because her mother said so?"

Elisa smiled at him and soothingly said: "We need all the help we can get, Alistair."

Alistair agreed grudgingly "I guess you're right. The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them."

Morrigan glared at him and taunted "I am so pleased to have your approval."

"We should be on our way then." Emma reminded to prevent an argument, or rather delay it.

Morrigan turned to her mother "Farewell Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I hate to return to a burned down hut."

Her mother harshly hurled back "Bah, this far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."

Morrigan actually looked hurt "I… all I meant was…"

Much more gently Flemeth said, "Yes I know, do try to have fun, dear."

Goodbyes given the group of now five began their journey out of the wilds. Emma's eyes were still a lifeless brown, Elisa and Alistair watched over the smaller woman that was once so graceful even in battle. After Emma tripped multiple times she felt someone take her hands, two someones's actually. With Alistair one side and Elisa on the other, for a second Emma felt like she was ten again with her parents. The bittersweet thought only added salt to the newest wound on her heart.

"While I am grateful for the help, I am not a child and refuse to be treated like one," Emma said and reclaimed her hands.

Morrigan looked over her shoulder and scoffed at the small woman "I thought you to be a mere child. Your size aside, your head seems to to be as empty as the fool."

Emma glared at the witch "I am old enough to be considered an adult. And if you must know my friend of nine years was in that valley alongside the other Wardens and the Commander. So yes I am grieving, now leave my mental state well enough alone."

Elisa took Emma's hand again and gave it a squeeze "You heard what Morrigan said, some people did escape maybe the king ordered them to retreat to save what he could. Perhaps Arthur was among them."

Emma looked at her, her grief completely unveiled in her eyes "The only way Arthur would quit the field is if he was ordered to. And I doubt the king would give a sensible order like a tactful retreat to save as many men as possible when defeat became certain. Besides it was made clear that we were to obey the Commander of the Grey Warden orders alone."

Alistair suggested, "Perhaps Duncan did give the order, maybe we should ask around when we get to Lothering." Emma feel silent, her grief too much and the small flicker of hope too painful.

If Arthur was truly dead… no, Emma needed to hang on to some hope however impossible or painful, then how would she be able to go on? Emma was beginning to realize just how much of her sanity, of her happiness, depended on her friend and unspoken love. She knew she could try to contact him through their mental connection but she was scared that she would receive no response, yet still, she knew she must. _I will wait until we find a place to camp for the night then I will try, I can't live without knowing for certain. _


	8. You'll never walk alone

***The night of the battle***

Despite having no real knowledge of the surrounding wilderness, Arthur led his group of survivors into the wilderness the locals called the Wilds, a fitting name if there ever was one. Finally, they came upon a defendable location and Arthur ordered the group to set up camp. Arthur asked the only other surviving caster, beside Stella, if he could heal. The only mage, a shaman more like it, left had concentrated in healing and was, in fact, a friend of Stella no less. Arthur was unsure when he examined the blond immature man but Stella reassured him "Anders is the best spirit healer of our generation, he is more than qualified."

Anders apparently decided to prove himself by healing all of Arthur's injuries, odd Arthur had yet to notice them, and the healing was indeed well done and left no scar. **_Perhaps mage-priest instead. _**Thanking Emma for her be-ready-for-anything attitude, Arthur gave Anders the Endless Mana Potion he keeps in his pack for emergencies, then went back to organizing the camp.

The three wardens had noticed the change in Arthur since they left Ostagar, gone was the joking man they meet just the day before instead a man as serious as the grave. Cullen, trying the difficult task of starting a fire with wet wood, was worried about him "Lucilla, you don't think Arthur is going to lose it do you?"

Lucilla, who was repairing her leather armor, huffed "I think this new serious Arthur is an improvement if you ask me, why to worry?"

Cullen looked at Stella who was tending to the soldiers, no matter what she cannot leave anyone in pain, "You don't suppose it has anything to do with Emma being missing, do you? I mean if anything had happened to…" Cullen's voice trailed off, it was too hard to say. But Lucilla knew what he was talking about, it was as if by losing Emma Arthur lost himself as well.

"If anything happened to your precious mage you mean," Lucilla took in the Templar's red cheeks with satisfaction "you, shem, would be quivering in a corner somewhere. And of course, it has everything to do with Emma possibly being dead. Lucky for us it knocked some sense into him."

Cullen looked at Lucilla in disbelief "And you feel nothing for her being lost. We only knew her for a day and yet I am upset, she seemed to be a sweet girl."

Lucilla customary aloof expression crumbled just a tab to show the sadness within "Of course I am upset. Elisa and Emma were the few descent shems I had ever meet, never treated me any different than the rest of you. Emma especially was special, a human raised by elves!"

Arthur came up to them then his deep voice cold "Does either of you know how to hunt?"

Lucilla nodded "I can, why do you wish to know, shem?"

Arthur looked at her with his hardened eyes "We will eventually need to eat, so we need to send out a hunting party out tomorrow, I would prefer to have a warden with them. And as the only hunter here you will go with them."

Lucilla knew it was a reasonable request but she did not want to be ordered around by a shem, Lucilla narrowed her eyes at Arthur and challenged "Who died and made you commander?"

Arthur unwavering returned her glare and answered "Duncan. And so will I be until one of you prove capable."

Thankfully before it came to blows, the healer Anders came up to the group and reported in "I have healed all the serious injuries and Stella is working on the rest, what they need now is rest. Oh about that mana potion you gave me; one where did you get it and two can I keep it? I drank from it many times and it is still full, and I can't even taste the lyrium."

**_What is lyrium? _**Arthur explained to the mage "My friend Emma made it, she was always the better alchemist, from the herbs of Northrend not from whatever lyrium is. And yes you may keep it, any healer should always have one of these things, it will never run out unless you drop it. I have one myself except mine is for health."

Stella had just started to work on her last patient, a soldier with a broken leg, knowing the process is painful she tried to distract him with the conversation. "What is your name soldier?" The dark-haired man face was contorted with the pain as Stella reset the bone but he managed to grunt out "Carver Hawke and your's Warden."

Stella looked up at the man, finished with the break "Stella, Stella Amell."

Carver started and looked at Stella "Amell? My mother was an Amell, Leandra Amell."

Stella gasped and quickly drew back, her gasp drawing the attention of Cullen who was at her side in a flash "Wh, What is wrong, Stella?"

Stella ignored Cullen's question and stared at Carver "My mother's name was Revka Amell."

Carver's eyes got big and looked at Stella as if he just saw her, "I remember Mother talking about her cousin Revka, how her children were… Maker's breath my cousin is a Grey Warden."

Cullen, now fully understanding what was going on, looked at the two cousins; there were little similarities between the two, mostly around the eyes but it was there. Stella was still in shock "I, I have a cousin. A family."

Carver gave a small smile "No you have cousins. You really should come to Lothering my mother and sisters would love to meet you. Besides we should head there anyway, it is the nearest town."

Cullen looked lovingly at Stella, who was very excited to meet her first family members in well over a decade, before looking back at her cousin who was looking at him with a calculating curiosity, no doubt he had labeled him a Templar and was wondering his intent with Stella. Blushing slighting, Cullen cleared his throat and said: "If Lothering is the closest village then I think that Arthur will have us go there first."

Two days later, Emma's group was making good timing for their first day according to their warlock of a guide and were settling down for the night. They only had the two tents that Flemeth gave them, Emma and Elisa were sharing the larger one while Alistair had the smaller to himself and Morrigan set up her own minicamp away from the others. And that was just fine for Alistair and Emma, neither of them liked the witch all that much but for different reasons. Now that the sleeping arrangements were settled Elisa and Alistair went to try to catch dinner and perhaps find something for Emma that is not meat, Emma needed some alone time so she left soon after them.

Emma's eyes might still be uncorrected but she could navigate through a forest with them closed, so it wasn't long until she found a small clearing. Emma wanted to be away from the others when she tried to contact Arthur so the others would not see the changing emotions on her face. She sat down in front of a tree surrounded by wildflowers, she always did favor the smell of flowers and began to relax her mind to find Arthur when all of a sudden she heard loud movement from behind her, heavy armor. She sat statue still to see if they would pass her when someone yanked on her left arm and pulled her up on to her feet.

"Well look what we have here boys. Aren't you a pretty little thing" a snake of a voice hissed in Emma's ear, "The magisters will pay much for you. At least we won't leave here empty-handed."

Emma struggled against him but quickly another man grabbed her right arm "Let me go" she ordered. The men laughed, sure that they would at least brought something back if not their main target. _Two, four, five men; maybe I should use my abilities. _ "Let me go now or else," Emma warned.

One of the men, the leader judging solely on the quality of his armor, laughed "Or else what, maybe we should teach you some manners, don't you agree boys? She is a lovely treat."

A cold shiver ran down Emma's spine, she knew what he was saying; Emma stamped down her fear and was about to change when a dagger flew through the air and hit the man on her right. Taking her chance Emma stamped on her remaining capturer on the right foot causing him to let go of her before flipping him and relieving him of his sword. One of the other men charged at her, with a flick of her wrist her own dagger was out. She parried the blow with the stolen sword and then stabbed him in the neck. Sensing movement behind her she quickly turned on the soles of her boots and took off the first man's head with his own sword before quickly thrusting the blade into the stomach of the man the dagger struck.

She turned towards the other two men expecting an attack but instead they were lying dead at the feet of another man. He, at least she thinks it is a he, was about ten feet from here so Emma could only make out minimal color detail before it all runs together in a blur, white hair, dimming glowing white lines, black armor, and his great sword flashing in the dying sun. He put his sword away and took a step towards her and Emma immediately went into a defensive stance. The stranger held up his hands with his palms out in the universal sign of peace, he said in a deep voice with a very rich accent "It is alright, child. I am not going to hurt you."

Emma snorted and hissed "What, do you think I was born yesterday? Who are you and who were they?"

Fenris has been many places since leaving Tevinter, he came to Ferelden to escape from yet another attempt to recapture him and return him to his former master Danarius. He had caught wind of a group of slavers who were following him, so he led them into thinking that he was hiding in the Wilds and then planned to eliminate them.

He did not intend for the child to get involved, though the term child might be slightly incorrect. He could see from her stance and the short witness of her fighting that this comely pale petite, brown hair and eyes girl in that strange leather armor was an experienced fighter. He could also see something else, something you would have to know what to look for to see, her eye was not as focused as her stance was, the girl or rather woman could not see well yet she has been trained well enough it was not a hindrance. Impressive.

He bowed slightly to the suspicious warrior before answering "My name is Fenris. These men were sent to recapture me, I intended to lure them out of hiding to finish them off. I had no intention of your involvement."

_Recapture… _ "So you are an escaped criminal then" Emma tightened her grip on the sword.

The man corrected her with venom in his voice "No, I am an escaped slave."

That surprised Emma, she knew that slavery existed, of course, she had even brought down such organizations before but still to meet a former slave, other than King Varian and Thrall/Go'el, is always a prominent moment. She also knew he was telling the truth, no one could fake that kind of pure raw emotion. Sensing he was no threat Emma dropped the sword and put away her dagger. "Well," she mussed "in that case I am happy they are dead. Slavery is wrong, an evil that cannot be condoned."

Fenris let out a huff "On that we agree," he stepped forward slowly with his hands still up until he was about five feet from her.

As he got closer she began to make out more features of the man, elf actually at about 5'9 and a half, elves here are really short Emma had noticed. He looked young, not much older than herself, except for his snow-white hair; she was intrigued by his formally glowing marking, oddly enough they gave out a statically charged hum, like arcane magic, but still had a hint of fel magic to them which must be painful, but she knew better than to draw attention to them.

She looked into his green eyes and saw his heart, one of the traits that all of the Emeralds shared is that they can see people's hearts which is why she can see the soul bound ribbons, and this Fenris had a very good heart, a hurting one, but still good. He was handsome, though her heart was already stolen and locked up tighter than a miser's purse against all others, his voice was not bad either; oh yes combine that with his good heart and he will make some woman very happy, just not her. Oh, Emma loved a good romance especially when they play out right in front of her.

Fenris asked the girl who was examining him now that she could most likely see him better "Are you alright, they didn't…."

Emma looked up at him with blank eyes, the fire before gone, and explained "No, they were going to though before you stepped in. Thank you I owe you my life, my name is Emma by the way."

Fenris blinked obviously uncomfortable with shows of gratitude "It was nothing I do not wish that fate on anyone for I know it all too well."

Emma nodded and saw something she overlooked before "Your hurt."

Fenris looked at himself and saw the gash on his arm from the attack and protested "It is nothing I have had worst."

Emma nodded knowingly "I would imagine so, but even an injury like that must be taken care of before infection sets in. Why don't you come back to my camp, if not for bandages then for safety there are many darkspawn in these woods and it is safer with a group."

Fenris scoffed "I told you it is nothing. I don't want to be a burden for anyone"

Emma gently argued "It would not be a burden, you help me even though it was my fault I was captured like that when I should have been paying attention to my surroundings. And like I said with the darkspawn around our camp is the safest place."

Fenris tried again to deny "The safest place in a darkspawn infested area would be a camp full of Wardens. Am I supposed to believe that a tiny thing like you is a Warden?"

Emma's eyes hardened, the fire from before coming back slightly, "Me no, but my friends yes. And sir, never underestimate me I can take you down before you can count to three. At any rate, you can come with me or take your chances out here, you are a grown man so you can decide your path." Emma walked off without looking back to see Fenris hesitate before following her.

When the two reached the camp, as usual Hunter was the first to notice her. "Princess Emerald you are back, my mistress was so worried. Who is this strange elf covered in blood, will he hurt my mistress?" Hunter barked.

Emma smoothed him "It is alright Hunter, Fenris here is not a threat."

At the sound of her voice, Elisa noticed her at last and rushed to greet her. Elisa scolded her "Emma where have you been, we have been worried for you! With your eyes… it is better for you to stay in camp where it is safe." Elisa noticed Fenris as well as the fact that both of them was blood splattered "Emma who is this and what happened?"

Emma rubbed her temples with her right hand, she hated being smothered, and explained: "Elisa this is Fenris he helped me when I was attacked by these strange men, Fenris this is Elisa one of the last Wardens in Ferelden."

Elisa stuck out her hand for Fenris to shake "How do you do Sir Fenris"

Fenris hesitantly shook her hand "Please it is just Fenris."

Elisa nodded and turned back to Emma "Alistair and I could not find any positively edible plants so you will have the supplies form Morrigan's mother to yourself." Emma nodded, her face still blank went towards Alistair who was stirring a pot of most likely meaty stew.

So that was how Fenris found himself in the company of three warriors, a dog, and a witch; sharing a meal around the fire with the gash on his arm cleaned, stitched and bandaged up courtesy of the smallest human warrior he had ever meet. The witch thankfully stayed away from the others, Fenris learned that Emma and Alistair did not like this Morrigan but knew they need her knowledge to get out of the Wilds. He learned of the tragedy that was Ostagar and how they became the last Ferelden Wardens and why Emma acts so emotionless, grief is a powerful thing especially for a loved one as Elisa hinted. He even learned that Emma does not like people touching her head and neck after an incident where Alistair tried to pat her on the head as a joke and Emma nearly jumped to the other side of the camp to avoid it when asked she simply said she just does not like it.

It was during the meal of the deer that the Wardens took down that he was asked, at least in his option, the strangest thing. "Those men that attacked me, where are they from and why are they allowed to do something horrible like slavery?"

The group became silent, Elisa and Alistair horrified to find out exactly what happened and Fenris was beyond confused. He answered, "How old are you child that you do not know of Tevinter?"

Emma glared at him but before she could say anything Elisa asked "Emma, how far away is Azeroth? I never heard of an Azeroth before and my tutor had me memories the entire map of Thedas."

Emma blinked at Elisa "Who told you… Arthur. Well let's just say it is really far, it would take you many, many, many years to reach it walking."

Alistair was confused "Emma, that does not tell us anything."

Emma simply replied "I know but that is all I can say. So what is this infamous Tevinter?"

Fenris answered hatred clearly in his voice "Tevinter is what happens when you give mages a little freedom. It is only a matter of time for it becomes like Tevinter, ruled completely by blood mages with no restrictions."

Emma questioned, "And a blood mage is?"

Elisa answered, "A blood mage or Maleficar is a mage that uses blood magic." No recognition crossed Emma's face, she only continued to look at them with a slight tilt to her head like a puppy. This time Alistair tried "You know blood magic… mages using their own or others' blood to contact demons."

Emma mused "Demons… Oh, you mean warlocks. A mage and a warlock are two different classes. They don't like each other all that much."

Fenris scoffed "And how do you know that?"

Emma shrugged "My guardian Maddie, well Magi Madeline Morton of the Kirin Tor if you want fancy titles, taught me everything I know about the arcane. I myself don't have magic what-so-ever but they figured I should still know what each spell does, for strategic purposes."

Elisa asked, "And what did she say about warlocks?"

Emma simply looked at her and said in an amused drawl as her eyes brightened just a bit "That they are power-hungry idiots, and that they should all be sent out to sea in a sealed box or drooped down a well." Emma laughed a little with an affectionate shake of her head "Maddie is very outspoken, she always a hoot to talk to. All I absolutely know that being around warlocks make me sick, literally."

Alistair blurted out "Like how you can sense the darkspawn?"

Emma nodded solemnly "Yes, I guess you could call me a sensitive, a feeler. I can sense both corruption and magic, as well as what type of magic it is. Before you ask, I really don't know how I do it just that I do, which is plenty for me. Anyway, that's why I never had a warlock guardian, fel magic feels wrong, oppressive like something is squeezing my insides or like a hundred spiders crawling up and down my back, it took me a while to be able to fight demons without losing my last meal."

Fenris was taken aback "You fought demons before, yet you trust a mage to be your guardian."

Emma looked at his with a small amount of confusion "I fought the Burning Legion when I was twelve. And why wouldn't I trust Maddie I have known her since I was ten. Oh, and I have two mage guardians, Maddie and Lady Leathlenn."

Elisa asked "Lady Leathlenn? I take it you are not close to her like you are Maddie?"

Emma shook her head with a shrug "No, I tried but she resents my presence but loves the status of being my and Arthur's guardian. Nobles, she insists that I call her by her proper title."

Alistair just got one word out of that "Wait, mages are allowed status in Azeroth?"

Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow and questioned "Allowed? Why wouldn't they be, they're just people?"

Fenris objected violently "They are not just people. They hold within themselves the power to destroy the world and given half the chance they will sell their soul to do so. What has magic touch that it doesn't spoil?"

Emma stared at Fenris for a good minute before saying in a gentle, smooth voice "I am truly sorry that all the 'mages' you have to meet were truly warlocks, and clearly, they caused you great harm. But it is not because they have magic that they are evil, they are evil because they are an evil person. A person is evil, not magic itself; I have seen many terrible things cause by non-magical people just as I have seen the same with magical people. A good number of my guardians have magic, be it arcane, nature, or the power of the Light, and they have all proven time and time again what good people they are. Magic is just a tool to use that some people can't, just as my swords are. But swords don't kill people, people kill people."

The silence was deafening around the campfire, even the forest animals were silent, all was thinking over what came out of such a small mouth. Elisa broke the silence "You thought about this before" a statement, not a question.

Emma nodded "I had to. I was born in a place where magic is considered only a myth, something made up for children's bedtime stories. The first time I saw magic I was both scared and amazed. Then I saw a warlock and his imp for the first time, I was beyond terrified. I could not understand how on one hand magic could be used to make pretty multi-colored bubbles just to entertain a sad little girl and then on the other summon something as horrible as a demon. After several long talks with my magical guardians I understood, it is not magic that makes it good or bad it is how the person uses it. Though I still don't like fel magic"

By this time everyone had finished eating so Emma changed the subject "So what are we going to do about watches tonight?"

Elisa shook her head to clear it "Well with your eyes…"

"I will be fine, now that I had food all I need now it some sleep." Emma interrupted.

Fenris asked slightly concerned for the kind if naive girl "What is wrong with your eyes?"

Emma brushed it off uncaring "Nothing, I just had a head injury so my eyes are not at their best at the moment. I just need to sleep then they will be fine in the morning. I had injuries like this many times before, I know the drill by now. I. Will. Be. Fine." She directed the last part to Elisa, the irritation she felt leaking into her voice.

Elisa nodded "Very well you take the last watch then, Alistair and I will take the other two. Which would you prefer Alistair?"

Alistair smiled at Elisa "I guess I could take the dreaded middle watch this time, next time is someone else's turn."

Fenris cut in "I could take a watch I do not need to sleep much and…"

Emma interpreted him firmly but gently "Nonsense you are a guest in our camp, and last time I checked guest do not take watches."

"Then I will join your cause" Fenris decided.

"What!" Emma emotionless stance fell apart in her shock.

Fenris continued "It is because of me a fate worse than death almost happened to you, and yet you still let me into your camp and gave me your own food. Let me repay you."

Emma pleaded "Sir, I was in that situation by my own negligence, and for the food, I am always more than willing to lend a hand. There is no debt to be paid. Think about what you are saying, I am aiding the Grey Wardens, not guarding some merchant."

Fenris agreed "Yes you are aiding the last two Grey Wardens left in Ferelden in a struggle against the Blight. You will need more than three blades and a witch."

Emma looked at Elisa and pleaded with her eyes, Elisa stepped forward "Fenris, you are right we do need help. However, this is a serious thing to demand. Please at least think it over during the night and give us your final decision in the morning."

Fenris acknowledge her plea "Very well, I will think about it but I still insist on taking a watch."

Alistair nodded "Then take Emma's."

"What! I am not an invalid, I just need a bit of rest!" Emma protested.

Elisa smoothed the enraged Emma "Yes, but you still had a pretty bad blow to the head. Even Morrigan's mother said you would need plenty of rest to fully recover, please Emma."

Emma bit her lip, the practical side of her warred with her pride until it won as usual, but still, she gave a huff and submitted to the command. She went to the girl's tent and took off her armor, except for her thin fingerless gloves covering her mark just in case it activates during the night, revealing a full-body green unitard that ended at the elbows and knees for movement.

One of the curses of being a Guardians of Light is that they had to always have something on that is a physical representation of their energy, much like the sign on their right hands that glows when they use their energy; at least that is what Emma thinks it is. Energy cloth, they took to calling it. Luckily they figured out quickly how to manipulate them on the bright side they are always dressed for any occasion it is just always the same gemstone color but it can be lightened or darkened at will. Once inside the tent, Emma thought for a moment and with a dim green glow, the unitard separated and became longer and looser, like a pair of green pajamas.

Emma decided that now that she was alone as she could get, it was either now or never; she needed to know if Arthur was alive or not. She took a deep breath cleared her mind again and searched for the Amethyst signal. _Arthur, can you hear me? Please answer me, please. _

She waited for a moment and was about to give up hope when she heard a groggy **_Emma? Emma! You're alive! Oh, hang on let me get to somewhere… _**Emma smiled, her first true smile all day, she was so happy; she could feel her energy flare in response to her happiness and her sight finally focused as tears of joy ran down her face. Finally, she knew for certain the man she loved was safe.

**_Emma, I was so worried about you, well I mean I thought you were dead! Why didn't you contact me sooner, it has been two days. _**Oh, he sounded as if caught between anger and utter relief.

_Two days!? Well for the first day I was unconscious, blow to the head. Elisa and Alistair woke up before me so I don't really know how bad their injuries were. _

**_A blow to the head? Em, your eyes… _**_Better now I was having trouble focusing my energy because of my emotions. _The silly boy could worry himself sick about her injuries yet completely shake off his own as if they were nothing.

**_Wait a minute I told Alistair to keep you safe. I mean I am glad they are okay and everything but still, next time I see him I am going to kill him._** What is it with men and violence?

****_You will do nothing of the sort Arthur. We were surrounded, there was nothing he could do. And what about you, Morrigan said a few managed to escape, that would be your doing I am guessing? _He always was a good leader when he allowed himself to be.

**_Yes, Duncan ordered me to save as many as I can after the king died. _**Figures the golden king would go first.

_The others? _

**_Safe and sound for the most part. And get this, Stella found out she has cousins, one of them is a soldier we saved. _**Happy news indeed.

_That's great, I am so happy for her! So where are your group heading to, we need to meet up._

_ **Agreed, Stella's cousin lives in the 'nearby' village of Lothering so that's where we are heading. **_

_Beyond perfect, we are heading there as well! We are roughly about a day and a half away maybe less. You? _

**_A bit more than a day away, we would have been there sooner but the injured needed to rest._**

****_I understand I have a feeling that I will be bringing two extra people. One a definite, the other a maybe. You remember Morrigan, don't you?_

**_The odd talking witch yes, please tell me she is the maybe. _**_No such luck. _

**_Okay, who is the maybe? _**_An elf by the name of Fenris. _

**_Fenris, that means 'swamp wolf' like in that myth you read to me, right?_**

_Or 'wolf of hell' but anyway he is really nice and I sense he has a very good heart. He saved me from slavers. **I like him already.**_

_He said he comes from a country that is completely ruled by warlocks, or as he calls them blood mages. He even has these marking that gives off the static of arcane but has the taint of fel. _

**_That would certainly explain why mages are treated badly here. Maddie would have a fit. _**_And then set fire to that Tevinter place. _Emma's internal voice was getting fainter as she grew more and more tired and she laid down on her bedroll.

**_Get some sleep, Emma. I can tell you are getting tired. _**_But I want to talk to you, I missed you. _

**_And I, you. Emma you were hurt with a head injury no less, you know you need your sleep. _**_Yes, Father. _

**_Sweet dreams Princess. See you in a few days. _**_We can talk tomorrow right? **Count on it. **_

With those words, the two teenagers went to sleep where they both dreamed of seeing each other again.


	9. Travel Song

As was her habit, the next morning Emma woke up before dawn. She could hear the birds trying to wake up the sun and the gentle breathing of Elisa beside her. She really must have been tired is she didn't hear Elisa enter the tent last night, maybe her not taking a watch was a good thing. Emma quickly turned her sleepwear back into her under armor unitard and crawled out of the tent. She could see Fenris patrolling around the perimeter of the camp and waved to him, then made her way to the dying fire to revive it.

She heard soft footsteps behind her until she was grabbed and turned around to face a glaring Fenris. Fenris demanded "Tell me, Emma. What do you know about things appearing out of nowhere?"

"Come again?" Emma asked, hopelessly confused. It was too soon after she woke up for this.

Fenris pointed to a familiar-looking pack towards the edge of the camp, "That came out of a circle of light not two hours ago. You said you were familiar with magic so explain!"

Emma looked at the bag for a minute before looking back at Fenris with a small knowing smile "Let me guess… it was a swirling blue light" Fenris nodded, his expression guarded "Did you look inside it" Again a nod "and you saw a pregnant woman with straight black hair?"

Fenris looked both mystified and a little outraged "How did you know?"

Emma giggled her eyes seemed to shine with joy "Going backwards: the women you saw was Maddie the mage I told you about that is my guardian, the circle of blue light was a mage portal, the bag is my guild's version of a care package, and I know the bag because I made it and I can see the embroidery I put on it."

Fenris watch as Emma practically skipped to the bag and brought it back to the campfire for light. He noticed she seemed much happier as if the burden she had yesterday had fallen off during the night, even her eyes were shining, though he could have sworn last night her eyes were light brown, not a brilliant green and were unfocused not sharp like they were now. Emma's small slightly childish smile grew as opened the pack and took out a letter, she read it quietly until she got the back and then started giggling, softly to not wake the others. Confused with the sudden laughter Fenris asked "What?"

Emma reigned in her giggles and replied "Oh nothing, just my crazy guardians' enthusiastic approach to life. Anyway on a more important note they sent us supplies: food, crafting ingredients, good quality waterproof tents and bedrolls, my sunblock, pretty much everything we learned we need for traveling on the road to save the world. Well, all except the kitchen sink." Emma explained as she took out strange-looking slightly glowing spheres.

"All in that little pack?" Fenris doubted eyeing the medium size purple pack with gold embroidery.

Emma looked up at him with a small proud smile and glint in her eye "Tabby, Maddie, and my pet project. A wonderful combination of technology and magic, these things can hold years' worth of supplies and never gets heavier, even better the food in these do not spoil. Not to sound like a door-to-door-saleswoman but these things are pretty cool." She went back unpacking, this time pulling out several books until she reviled what was at the bottom, only for her to gasp and turn bright red and shoved all the books back in the pack.

_Tabby I am going to kill you! _Quickly changing the subject away from the pack Emma grabbed the sphere that had the food in it and stated "Well I don't know about you but I am getting hungry. How 'bout some breakfast? I would bet there is some oatmeal in here, or do you prefer something else? There is probably meat in here too, I don't eat meat but I know how to cook it."

Fenris was confused by this sudden burst of energy but was suddenly suspicious, what could she be hiding. "No oatmeal is fine. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" Emma quickly replied, much too quickly to be believed even more so when she bit her lip and looked away.

That did nothing to ease Fenris suspicions and a feeling of dread crept up, could this seemingly kind warrior be a trap or a blood mage he had to know. Fenris glared at the back of her head before reaching for the pack. Emma quickly spun around and quietly begged "No leave it be! Please, Fenris, it is personal, alright, and kind of embarrassing."

"How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"Because I can't lie," but Emma knew that Fenris would not let it go, she sighed "Fine, but if I show you, do you promise not to tell the others, especially Morrigan."

Fenris nodded "You have my word." Emma looked at Fenris straight in the eye for a minute before she picked up the bag and took out all the books and showed him what was at the bottom. Then she quickly put the books back and hurried to the nearby stream to fetch some water for the pot.

Fenris felt like laughing with both relief and the ridiculousness of the situation, it seems more and more that Emma is one of the few people where what you see is exactly what you get. All that fuss over a shabby old stuff rabbit, it is almost funny now. On the other hand, Fenris felt protective of the child size, and apparently childlike, warrior, without her friend or her guardians to protect her she needed someone to watch out for the dangers around her. Emma returned with the water and continued making breakfast, she was extremely tense as if she was waiting for something bad.

"So" Fenris began, taking notice of the flinch as if he had hit her, "What is so special about the rabbit that makes you so jumpy."

Emma paused for a moment before answering "Besides me being 19. Bunny is one of the few things from my old life before… and I sleep better when I have her with me for sentimental reasons… anyway people have a tendency to hide her to, you know, get my goat and stuff."

"They do things like that to you? I thought they are your guardians." He always thought families would never torment each other, at least out of the Imperium.

"They are, though for most of them we have more of an older/younger sibling relationship instead of a parent/child, and you know how siblings act. They love each other dearly but always willing to tease the other. I love all of them as my family and I know they love me since they always protected me even though they tease me sometimes. And it is not just them that would take her, a lot of the soldiers I have served with calls me 'little sister' and they like to tease me as well." Emma explained smiling sadly, obviously homesick for her family of friends.

It was quiet around the campfire as Emma finished cooking breakfast until the smell woke the others. Like Emma told Arthur, Fenris reaffirmed his resolve to join them after the meal, they pack up the camp and continued on their journey. This time Emma put on her special sunblock from her guild, with her and the sun being old frenemies that stuff makes it able for her to be out all day and not have to deal with a painful sunburn. Oh the joy of being naturally pale.

The group traveled on with Morrigan leading followed by Elisa and Alistair then Emma and Fenris. Every so often Morrigan would make some comment to try to get a rise out of Emma or Alistair, especially Alistair. Emma responded with chilling sweetness while Alistair insulted her back but without his usual humor or did not respond at all.

Elisa grew worried about her fellow warden so when they stopped for lunch she asked "Alistair are you okay? Do you want to talk about Duncan?"

Alistair sighed "You don't have to do that I know you didn't know him as long as I did?"

Elisa gently places her hand on his that rested on his knee and smiled sadly "He was like a father to you, I understand."

Alistair looked at their touching hand "I… should be handling this better, Duncan warned me right from the beginning this could happen. Any of us could have died in battle. I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding on us, not with the blight and… and everything. I'm sorry."

Elisa shook her head "There's no need to apologize."

Alistair was quiet for a moment with Elisa watching his face before he spoke "I would like to have a proper funeral for him. Maybe once this is all done if we're still alive. I don't think he had and family to speak of." Elisa said gently "He had you." Alistair's mouth twitches up for a moment as his hand turned and interlace with Elisa's "I suppose he did. It probably sounds stupid, but part of me wishes I was with him, in the battle. I feel like I abandoned him."

Elisa swallowed her own grief for her family "no I understand completely."

Alistair continued on "Of course I'd be dead, wouldn't I? It's not like that would make him happier. I think he came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe I'll go up out there sometime, see about putting up something in his honor, I don't know. Have you… had someone close to you die? Not that I mean to pry. I'm just…"

Elisa looked away "I've lost enough to know what you're going through." The pain in her voice was so raw, it obviously happens quite recently and pains her greatly. Alistair quickly tried to fix it "I'm so sorry I didn't mean… here I am talking about Duncan and you…"

Elisa brushed his concerns aside with her free hand and composed herself before nodding to him. Alistair sincerely said "Thank you. Really, I mean it, it was good to talk about it, at least a little. And I would be more than honored to return the favor."

Elisa gave a watery smile "Maybe I'll go to Highever with you when you go."

Alistair smiles at Elisa and gently squeezed her hand "I'd like that, so would he, I think."

Emma and Fenris shared a look as the couple continued to gaze into each other's eyes, Emma's expression was much more amused then Fenris'. Then she turned to the undeclared couple with a teasing smirk "Alright you two, we better get going. You two can make lovey-dovey eyes with each other at camp tonight. Besides a campfire is so much more romantic than the side of a dirt road."

Elisa and Alistair quickly snapped out of that little world they were in and blush a bright pink. Alistair stuttered out an excuse and escaped, while a still blushing Elisa shot back at Emma "Oh is that from experience with you and Arthur."

A light blush graced Emma's cheek "Well… I mean… no not that I notice. I mean we are best friends!"

"Please" dismissed Elisa "I saw how you two looked at each other and how much more relax you are around him, not to mention how you reacted when…"

Morrigan came back at this time from having her own lunch away from the group and said: "We must continue on if we are to reach Lothering by tomorrow morning." Emma help clean up the mess they made and put away her extra food. While she was doing so she heard ***_Hey Emma, we are stopping for lunch right now. Wanna talk?_**

Emma sent back *_Well we just finished ours. Elisa and Alistair had a bit of a moment which made Fenris nearly puked, suddenly I feel much more at home as if I am with the United. Elisa is getting suspicious of my much more upbeat attitude today. _

**_Same with Stella, I am trying to be serious like before but knowing your safe makes it very hard to. _**

_Tell me about it, it is all I can do not to sing out the news. Oh no, sorry Arthur Elisa looks like she wants to talk to me, 50 silver she wants me to walk with her so she can question me. _

**_Later, be strong Princess. _**_Always._

Like Emma said Elisa asked if Emma would walk with her, so Emma and Elisa walked behind the boys for the next leg of the journey. After a while of light meaningless conversation, Elisa got the courage to ask Emma something she has been wondering all day. "Emma, you have been much more expressive today. Is there a reason for that, something you would like to tell me?"

Emma looked straight ahead with a smile and simply said "Yes."

Elisa waited for her to continue before she tried again "Well? Yes, what?"

Emma turned her head up at Elisa with a smile full of childish mischief "There is something I want to tell you, but I am not allowed to. Maybe someday, I hope."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? I thought you couldn't lie." Elisa questioned confused. "Exactly."

In front of them, the men were listening to the exchange so at this answer Alistair asked "Wait, so you actually can't lie?"

Emma chuckled softly "Nope, well I can try but it is pretty obvious that I am lying. Why do something that I know I am going to fail at you know? So I don't lie and if it is something that I would have to lie about I don't answer or give extremely vague answers which I will admit is kind of fun."

Emma decided to turn the tables so she made Elisa fall back with her before she whispered: "So when did you and Alistair get so close?"

Elisa blushed as she glanced at the tall blond but still whispered back "Don't be silly it is not like that. I dreamt about the darkspawn last night and Alistair comforted me and explained what was happening."

Emma smiled and poked some more stoking the new embers in Elisa's heart "Was he sweet about it?"

"Oh yes, he was very sweet and understanding," Elisa answered with a dreamy look in her eyes until Emma's giggles snapped her out of it and she returned the favor, except she didn't bother to whisper "What about you and Arthur?"

Emma's eyes grew big and she cleared her throat before saying "I told you were are just friends, nothing more."

"But you wish you were," silence while Emma looked away with a pained expression on her face "I knew it!"

"What is it to you if I consider Arthur more than a friend? Beside Arthur only sees me as his childhood friend, the girl that trained alongside him for almost ten years. I mean, if I were to wear my hair in pigtails Arthur will still pull them, gently of course, as he has done since the first week we have known each other."

"So you let him touch your head, I thought you didn't like that? You practically jumped out of your skin when Alistair did it yet with Arthur you just roll your eyes."

"I don't but I trust him with my life, now drop it."

"But…"

"I said drop it!" Emma ordered, her normally sweet voice sharp as a razor.

That night at camp during their shared watches, Arthur made sure to get the same watch as Emma at his own camp, they discussed who should be the new commander of the Grey. They weighed to pros and cons of each and came to an agreement. In truth, it really only took less than ten minutes to decide the rest of the time was spent teasing and just talking about their day.


	10. Freak Flag

**Hi everyone here is another chapter. I don't own nothing.**

The next morning Emma was walking to the stream that was not too far from where they camped for the night, she had the last watch this time and Elisa woke early to help with the breakfast like Emma did the night before. Since it was close to dawn, Elisa told Emma to take care of her morning routine as well as fetch water for the pot since she will be at the stream anyway. When Emma reached the cool stream she filled the bucket with water and began washing her face and then drying it, until she heard a twig snap. She looked in the direction of the sound and saw a tall dark-haired man she didn't know. "Oh" he said "I am sorry to disturb you miss"

Emma said quietly "It is alright" but keep her hand near her dagger on the ground beside her hidden from the man's view.

The young man apparently fancied himself a hero and inquired "What are you doing here in the Wilds, it is not safe for a young lady to be out by herself."

Emma responded cautiously "If you must know I am traveling with my friends to Lothering to rejoin with our other friends after we were separated."

The dark-haired man replied "I am from Lothering myself and I am guiding a group of survivors from Ostagar to Lothering, including the last Grey Wardens, why don't you and your friends…"

Emma cut him off "Wardens? Is Arthur with you, or Stella, Cullen, and Lucilla? Are they okay?"

The man blinked before answering "You know them? Arthur is leading us and the rest are fine."

Emma sighed in relief "Good, I am Emma by the way, Arthur's friend. I would be shocked if he hasn't mentioned me."

It was the man's turn to be surprised and he nodded in recognition "Carver Hawke. So you're the Emma they told us about, well you and the two other wardens that were sent to that tower during the battle."

"Yes we are all safe" Emma looked at the sky and saw it was lightening, time to head back to camp. "I got to get back to my camp, do you know a place our two groups could meet? Outside of town should be best."

Carver thought for a second before providing "There is a bridge before you get to Lothering"

Emma smiled brightly "Good, tell Arthur that, please. Oh and tell him that Emma said 'see you soon'." Carver nodded and watched as Emma picked up the filled bucket and until she melted into the shadows of the forest.

Just out of sight for a camp, Emma quickly finished her morning routine by putting on her sunblock and lengthening the sleeves on her under-armor. Then she returned to camp and tried to act like everything was normal and she was not bursting with excitement. Needless to say she fool no one and everyone except for Morrigan commented on her high energy level. Elisa shared privately with Alistair her theory for the cause of Emma's excitement, the others and most importantly Arthur was alive and well and they would be meeting today in Lothering. Breakfast and what was left of the road to Lothering past by quickly until finally the bridge was spotted. Even better than the bridge was a rather familiar group, especially one particular blond hair blue-eyed man.

"Arthur!" Emma cried out, her face was radiant and her eyes glowing with joy.

"Emma!" Arthur called back as they ran to each other before meeting in the middle. Arthur picked up the laughing and crying Emma and spun her around, the others were also exchanging hugs and 'I am glad you are alright!' but still all eyes were on the two best friends. It was like watching some kind of romantic drama.

Emma had tears rolling down her cheeks but her smile was no less beautiful and big "I was so worried when I heard what happened on the battlefield I just" Emma cut herself off by standing on her toes wrapping her arms around Arthur's neck in a tight hug.

Arthur was no better off with his arms firmly around her small waist "You're telling me, for now on no more separate missions, okay."

They stayed like that until they were reminded of the presence of the others with a stage whisper "Should we be applauding?"

They quickly broke apart with blushes on their cheeks and glared the cheekily grinning blond mage now dressed in cotton trousers and tunic. "Emma this is Anders, a very annoying spirit healer," Arthur said glaring at Anders.

**_Whatever that is._**_Must be what they call their priest._

Emma was thoroughly embarrassed at her outburst but neither the less smiled and polity shook hands with Anders.

Emma was then hugged by Stella and then even Lucilla who whispered in her ear "I think Arthur was about to go off the deep end when we had to leave without you." Emma pulled away and looked at Lucilla with a surprised expression while Cullen patted her shoulder and nodded his agreement at the statement.

Meanwhile, Arthur was giving Elisa a hug with as an understood thank you and then looked at Alistair who was obviously nervous, Arthur simply walked up to him and held out his hand. When Alistair finally took it Arthur said "Thank you for bringing her back to me, it means more than you can possibly imagine."

Alistair grinned and shook Arthur's hand more firmly and stated: "Well, us guys got to look out for each other right?"

Arthur followed Alistair's gaze to see Emma and Elisa talking with Stella and Lucilla before looking back at Alistair vowing "That we do, Alistair. That we do." Arthur and Alistair shared a nod with Cullen including him on the agreement to which Cullen fully agreed.

Elisa finally noticed Fenris standing awkwardly in the back obviously feeling out of place with all the reunions. She motioned for Fenris to come closer and when he did she said "Forgive me Fenris, with all the excitement I seemed to have forgotten my manners. Everyone this is Fenris he will be joining us in our mission to fight the darkspawn." Emma turned to Arthur and said "He saved me from slavers in the Wilds, he is an excellent warrior. Almost as good as Allen."

Fenris face reddening slightly from embarrassment while Arthur went up to him and clapped him on the shoulders in a brotherly manner "That is a very high compliment, make no mistake. Good to meet you Fenris. Thank you for saving Emma, I really don't know what I would do without her."

Fenris was unused to this kind of attention and tried to wave it off "She could have easily taken care of the hunters herself, it was actually my fault she was attacked."

Arthur jolted in surprise at that statement and looked at Emma demanding answers to which Emma gave him a look that you don't have to be a mind reader to understand, leave it alone. Arthur coughed and said "Well now that we are back together and at Lothering, I think now would be a good time to pass the reigns."

Elisa looked at Arthur curious "What do you mean?"

Arthur nodded and began to explain "After Duncan was mortally wounded he ordered us to save as many as we can, he also told me to lead until I find one of you worthy of being the Commander of the Grey. Now that the group is reunited my choice is clear."

Lucilla glared at him "Let me guess you are going to retain command, well just for your information I will not follow your command any longer shem."

Arthur shrugged "Fine, if that is how you feel, good for you. Honestly I prefer not to lead as I hate making life or death decisions, I only do so when there is no other option. I just hope you treat Elisa with more respect."

Elisa was surprised "M, Me? Why? I am not a leader."

Emma spoke up this time standing beside her friend "You led us very well in the Wilds, not to mention our trek here. I for one support Arthur decision, who else will accept her as the Commander of the Grey?" The rest of the group voiced their agreement, even Fenris murmured "I assumed you were the leader already."

Elisa rubbed her head and gave in "Fine if it is what everyone wants, I will lead. Now where should we go first? I would like to hear everyone's opinions." Alistair recommended Redcliff, Stella and Cullen wanted to visit the Circle, Lucilla wanted to see the Dalish, while Fenris simply said anywhere but the Circle. Elisa looked at Emma and Arthur who was talking in hush voice, the words Elisa could not understand except that they sounded so severe. "Emma, Arthur? What is your opinion?"

Emma looked away from Arthur and up at her "We think our first stop should be Redcliff, it is always nice to have a base of actions so to speak. A place where we can recover from really bad wounds or resupply if needed. And if this Arl Eamon as good as a man as Alistair claims then he should be willing to provide us with such a place." Elisa thought it over for a bit then agreed to go to Redcliff first, after Emma's reasoning everyone also agreed with the plan.

The now reunited group crossed the bridge to Lothering, from there they separated into two groups to get everything done in the least amount of time. Stella, Cullen, Anders, and Carver went to meet the Hawkes so Stella could meet her family while the rest went to find the merchants and get jobs from the chantry board for coin. Emma looked around Lothering as they walked to the merchant, Lothering was just like many of the villages they have seen during their campaign in Northrend as it was filled with terrified refugees that had no idea what was going on. Emma's heart only broke further when she heard a little boy calling for his mother, Emma grabbed Arthur's arm and pointed to the boy with a nod the pair left the group and went to the boy.

The only ones to noticed them leaving were Fenris and Lucilla who also stopped and watch as Emma knelt beside the boy and began talking to him before handing him some coin. Emma watched the boy walk off then stood up, Arthur said something to Emma as he pulled her into a hug. When they finally noticed Fenris and Lucilla they went to join them, Lucilla asked Emma "What was that about?"

Emma sighed "That boy couldn't find his mother. Based on what he told me about the mean men and his father also missing, odds are he is an orphan. I know what that is like, so I gave him some money, maybe with that, someone will actually help him." With that Emma fell silent and went to Elisa who was talking to a merchant to sell the thing they did not need.

Elisa accepted the chanters board post about bandits that were messing with the refugees, Emma suggested they should stop by the tavern since men with alcohol gossip like old women in a quilting club. They entered Dane's Refuge, despite being so crowded it was the quietest tavern Emma had ever been it. The reason was soon obvious when a group of soldiers put down their drinks and approached them.

The leader said "Well look what we have here, men, I think we have been blessed."

Alistair said in low voice "Uh-oh Loghain's men. This can't be good"

_Thank you captain obvious. __**Gee and I thought they would ask us to play cards.**_

Another soldier said to the leader pointing to Elisa "Didn't we spend all morning asking about a woman by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen her?"

The leader replied darkly "It seems we were lied to."

A red-headed woman dress in what appeared to be religious robes and oddly enough daggers on her back came up to them with a warm smile and said in what Emma could only label as a French accent "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."

The leader counted "They are more than that. Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them."

Emma was shocked, to say the least, "What in Heaven's name makes you think that we are traitors?"

The women answered "Teyrn Loghain claims that the Grey Wardens betrayed the king, or haven't you heard."

Lucilla looked at the soldiers "Oh come on you can't be serious, why would we betray the king?"

The leader interrupted "Enough talk. Take the Wardens into custody. Kill the sister and anyone else that gets in your way."

The soldier nodded "Right let's make this quick"

Emma drew her swords as did everyone in her group "Okay, its showtime!" Emma immediately went for the archer and cut the bow in half rendering which made the man try to draw his blade but Emma quickly moved behind him and kicked the back of his knees forcing him to go down with her dagger at his throat.

She was about to cut it when she heard the leader shout "All right, you won! We surrender." Like any honorable warrior Emma removed the dagger and pushed the man away from her and rejoined the others but keep her eye on the archer. She notices the red hair women had blood stains on her robes.

"Good they learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now" the red-haired women said.

Lucilla hissed "Let's kill these shems for crossing us."

"How will that solve anything, Lucilla? We would do better not to stoup to our enemy's level" Elisa quietly said then turned to the soldiers with narrowed eyes "I would start running if I were you. Tell Loghain that the Grey Wardens know what really happened and he will pay."

The men couldn't get out of there fast enough "Yes, we will. Thank you, Thank you."

"I apologize for interfering but I couldn't just sit by and not help" the red-haired woman explained. Elisa nodded "I appreciate what you tried to do." The woman bowed "I am glad you found mercy in your hearts. Let me introduce myself. I am Liliana one of the lay sisters here in the chantry of Lothering. Or I was."

Elisa bowed "I am Elisa. A pleasure."

Liliana asked "Those men said you are a Grey Warden. You will be battling darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do? I know after what happened you will need all the help you can get. That's why I am coming along." Everyone was stunned by Liliana's statement, she wasn't asking she was telling.  
Elisa asked slowly "Why so eager to come with us?"

Liliana stated "The Maker told me to." Elisa was stunned "Can you… elaborate?" Liliana looked down bashfully "I know it sounds… absolutely insane—but it is true. I had a dream… a vision!" Alistair mumbled "More crazy? I thought we were all filled up?"

**_Should we back away now? _**_No, not all crazy is bad, look at Tabby, Brook, and Ara.__** Yeah but they don't go around claiming they had visions.**_

Liliana pleaded her case "Look at these people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos… will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help!"

Lucilla asked Elisa "You are not seriously considering it are you?"

Elisa ignored her and tried to deny Liliana carefully "We need more than prayers, I'm afraid."

Liliana squared her shoulders "I can fight, I can more than fight. I was not always a lay sister. I put aside that life when I came here, but now… if it is the Maker's will, I will take it up again. Gladly. Please let me help you."

**_She is a good fighter Em, nearly as good as Brook, maybe we should let her join us. You and I both know the impact of a small platoon of experts. _**_Good point._

"Give us one moment please." Elisa said politely before turning to the rest and whispered "Okay, what is everyone's opinion?"

Lucilla scoffed "We don't need some prissy chantry sister slowing us down."

Fenris agreed "She will be a liability, best to leave her here."

Arthur countered "You saw her fight, she was good. Well trained, most likely professionally. We need all the help we can get."

Emma nodded "I agree, a large group of professionals can do more than an army in situations like these."

Elisa thought for a moment "Are you sure Emma?"

Emma nodded "Yes, as Arthur pointed out she is well trained. And as Lucilla pointed out she is part of the chantry which means she should know how to deal with priests and other religious people. Like I said Arthur and I know the value of quality rather than quantity."

Lucilla gave an angry huff and stormed out of the tavern with Fenris following her taking note of her impulsiveness. Everyone else was watching Elisa turning to Liliana and said "Very well, as my friend pointed out we cannot turn away help when it is offered."

Liliana smiled "Thank you. I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down." Everyone present introduced themselves, aside from Morrigan whom no one dared to approach, Emma thought that Liliana was a nice girl, zealous in her religion but nice.

Emma soon realized they were missing two people "Where are Lucilla and Fenris?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around seeing neither elf.

Alistair asked wearily "Should we be worried because they are missing or because they could be causing trouble."

Elisa and Emma shrugged, Arthur spoke: "I don't really know Fenris but Lucilla is a bit of a loose cannon, so who knows."

The group exited the tavern, Lilliana went to go get her armor and traveling gear, they told her they were going to get the bandits and to find them outside of Lothering. As they were making their way out of the village they saw their missing party members and a grey-skinned giant following them. Lucilla looked a bit smug like she did something just to prove a point.

_What is that?_

When the group rejoined Fenris saw and answered the question clearly on everyone's faces "This is Sten, a warrior of the Beresaad. They had locked him in a cage to starve or be eaten by the darkspawn. The Qunari are powerful warriors so he will be a powerful asset to our cause."

Elisa greeted him with all the manners taught to her "Welcome Sten, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Elisa, this is Alistair, Emma, and Arthur and you know Fenris and Lucilla."

Emma turned to Arthur and said quietly in Darnassian "He is like a gray vrykul!" Arthur nodded with a similar stunned expression and returned in the same language "I know! At least we don't have to worry about any death knights of them, I hope." They did not notice everyone staring at them as they spoke in that strange musical language.

Elisa was about to question the choice of language when Cullen come running up to them panting out "Emma, Arthur! …a man and tiny person… Hawke farm!"

Cullen bent over with his hand on his knees trying to catch his breath, Elisa put her hand on his back and said soothingly "Breath Cullen, calm down and tell us what is going on."

"We were at the Hawke farm and had introduced Stella to her family and explained why a man in Templar armor was with her when a bright blue light appeared. Out of it came a human man and a female… person that's smaller than a dwarf." Cullen explained.

Arthur, with a good guess who they were, questioned "What did they look like?"

Cullen answered "The man had brown hair and eyes and was wearing a black tabard with a sun on it but it didn't look like the Chantry sun. The tiny woman had blond hair and was wearing a robe and greeted us all by name, even though we have never met her." Cullen looked slightly disturbed at that last comment.

"Did they say anything else?" Emma asked trying to hold back a smile.

Cullen nodded looking confused "Yes the man told me to go and tell you and Arthur that 'his little wolf pup and lion cub needs to talk with time and will."

_Oh all the nicknames to choose. __**At least it is not Thumbelina and the Bear. **__True_

Arthur and Emma rolled their eyes and said simultaneously in the same annoyed tone "Will and Cromie"

Lucilla asked "Friends of yours?"

Emma sighed and said "Yeah, Will is our Alliance Paladin guardian, and married to Maddie our Alliance Mage guardian. Cromie… I will explain later. For now we should go see what is going one, not a good idea to keep a dragon waiting, the rest of you should take care of those bandits while we are talking. Don't worry Cullen, Wilson and Cromie won't hurt Stella or her family, you have my word."

That said Emma motioned for Cullen to show them the way to the Hawke farm. Those left behind looked at each other slightly confused. Lucilla asked "Did I hear wrong or did she just say dragon?"

Everyone nodded, Alistair said hopefully "Maybe it is some kind of inside joke between them"

Elisa thought for a moment looking at the discussed pair "Maybe, whatever the case tonight I think some questions are in order. Especially now they are together again, maybe they can give more information." Everyone agreed with the plan and continued on their way to hunt the bandits.


	11. Emerald City

**Here is chapter 10! Please let me know what you think, if you want me to continue I have written 15 chapters so getting close to what I have done/**

This is the strangest day in Marian Hawke's life. First her brother Carver, who left without her to join the army, came back with not only a long lost cousin that is a mage but also an ex-Templar turned grey warden! Poor Bethany was close to fainting when she saw his armor. The young man was quick to assure them that he was no longer a Templar and that he came with Stella since she was a dear friend of his.

'Friend' yea right. Marian saw the lovesick puppy eyes he gave Stella when he thought no one was looking. Anyway, their cousin was a dear thing and immediately offered to help the pack so they could escape the darkspawn.

That is when the light appeared and the two strange people that came with it. The man's armor almost looked like a Templar's except the different logo and the lack of a skirt. He quickly sent the former Templar to deliver some strange message to a couple of animals and was now talking politely with her family and the mage Anders.

He was telling some fantastical story that he is from a place where mages are free to do whatever they please, as long as it doesn't break the common law of course. It sounds far too good to be true, obviously a trap, not that the mages amongst them saw that. Bethany and Anders were hanging on his every word asking him questions, one of which he was answering "I must admit I have never heard of a mage healing, beside potions and bandages of course. My wife…"

He was cut off when a female voice called out "Will! Sir Wilson Morton!" Marian looked behind her and saw a young man and woman running to them with Cullen in the rear. The young woman ran up to the man and jumped to hug his neck hanging a good foot in the air then let him go and knelt down to give a hug to that little woman that somehow knew their names saying "Cromie, what a pleasant surprise." The young man clapped shoulders with the older man and knelt down to shake hands with Cromie.

The older man said to the young woman "We heard about what happened with the battle, Emma. Not a great way to start a mission but you have made miracles happen before." He turned to Stella and Cullen "Tell me, Wardens, have my wards been behaving themselves?"

Stella smiled and replied "Of course sir. Emma has been nothing but polite and Arthur lead us to safety, Sir…"

Emma gasped with both hands on her mouth "Oh, where are my manners. Everyone this is Sir Wilson Morton, Paladin of the Argent Dawn. He is our Alliance paladin guardian and is married to our mage guardian Magi Madeline Morton of the Kirin Tor. And this is Cromie, one of the… timekeepers of Azeroth, that the only way I can describe it. And since she is here I would wager she is here to ensure the future."

"Right as always Princess!" The blond little person exclaimed in a high voice "To help both worlds, this family and the mage here must leave Thedus for Azeroth."

"What!?" everyone but the obvious four people cried out.

Emma look at Cromie evenly "Cromie are you sure? That is the best path?"

Cromie smiled and replied in Darnassian so Will could understand as well "Yes, Princess Emerald. The threat you see now is only the beginning, soon an enemy will come that you of all people know the threat of. The burning legion. The mage Anders, the twins, and their mother must be taken to Azeroth to train and to save them from their fates should they stay here. The elder sister will remain here to be personally trained by you as well as aid you in your quest.

"Teach her, the elf, and the young wardens the ways of Azeroth. Teach the future king and queen of this land how to rule wisely. Teach the young paladin here how to truly use the gift he has been hiding for years. Help your new companions find the balancing force of love. That is why you are here, to help bring balance to this troubled world."

Emma nodded and replied back "Very well, but how do we convince them to journey to Azeroth, not to mention convince the oldest to stay."

"Leave that to me" Will said.

Turning to the others Wills said speaking to the Wardens "I assume my former wards told you a bit about Azeroth?"

Stella and Cullen nodded and Anders butted in "Yes, from what you said before mages are really free?"

Will raised an eyebrow confused by this question "Why wouldn't they be. They are people aren't they?"

The younger sister, Bethany, asked timidly "What about Templars? Don't they watch over the mages?"

Emma said with a gentle smile "In Azeroth, a Templar is a paladin who gives up their everyday life to search to ways finally defeat the forces of darkness forever. They have nothing to do with mages except maybe if they need help deciphering ancient codes or spells. Or if one goes all 'destroy the world', but anyone would want to stop that. Will here would never become one since he has a wife and child on the way, not to mention he has an important role in our guild."

The eldest Hawke sibling asked suspiciously "Then why does their armor look the same?"

"What does a Templar armor look like?" Emma asked. The eldest sister pointed to Cullen.

Emma looked at him in disbelief "Cullen you were a Templar, someone who locked up people for just being born a certain way? That makes as much sense as trying to herd cats through a canyon!" Everyone was confused at her little saying, blowing her hair out of her face she turned to Bethany "Is that why you are as stiff as a board, cause of his armor?" Bethany nodded. Emma rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on "Okay first thing on my to-do list is to get you more neutral armor, Cullen."

Will chuckled softly and tossed Emma another glowing spire "We figured you would need top-rate equipment eventually, or as top rate as we had in the guild back or our private banks, that we won't eventually need ourselves. For now the Imperial Plate Armor set in there will do just fine for this young man."

Emma smiled at Will "Are you sure? I know how long it takes to make these?"

"It is only hard because it needs to be as close to perfect as a mortal can make something, now it is time to let a fine young paladin wear it into battle. And besides you yourself made this to sell before you left, remember? So it really is yours to give." Will replied.

Emma fiddled with glowing sphere and then in a burst of light an armor set appeared at her feet, she gathered them up and gave them to Cullen and Arthur. "Here you go Cullen, this will suit you just fine, but tell me if there is anything I need to adjust." With that, she pushed him to the house to change out of his old armor into his new one.

Emma continued "Anyway there is no need to be frightened of old Will here. Besides if he even wanted to and tried to lock you up, I can personally guarantee his wife would be here in a flash and kick his butt. Angry pregnant frost mage, kind of scary." She finished with a conspiring wink to the other women, all of which laughed at the father to be. Arthur came back outside just then.

_Shouldn't you be helping him? __**Em, I am sure he can put on armor with his eyes closed.**__ If you say so._

"His wife is a mage?" asked Hawke's mother.

"Yep," said Arthur rolling his eyes "Five years and they still act like newlyweds."

Earning him a punch on the arm courtesy of Emma declaring "I think it's cute" to which Arthur stuck at his tongue in response.

"That said" said Will lightly glaring at his former wards "it would be an honor if you were to accompany us back to Azeroth, you as well Anders, not only to escape the darkspawn but live somewhere without this nonsensical persecution. We will help you find housing of course and you may go anywhere you like provided that you don't wander into horde territory considering you are human."

Bethany and Anders began to talk excitedly to one another, as such their light yellow bond ribbon was revealed to Emma, and the eldest sister seemed to be actually considering it. Cromie spoke up next "However one would have to stay behind, my portal spell has a limit of six uses, stupid really but those are the rules."

The eldest sister stepped forward "Then I will stay." Her mother and sister tried to talk her out of it but she remained firm "No this is a chance not only to escape the darkspawn but for Bethany to permanently escape the Templars and Carver to forge his own path in life without having to worry about bringing unwanted attention to the family. After everything they said I am more than certain they are telling the truth about mages being free. I will stay with these two since they will more likely than not be going back to Azeroth afterward. I will be fine Mother." After a while her mother reluctantly agreed.

The family then went inside their house to pack, Cullen had just finished putting on his new armor and gave Emma his old one to put into the sphere, something that still freaked him out. Emma then went to help the Hawke women pack up everything they wanted to take with them. Emma was asked everything from where they should live to where to train to what is the best food. Bethany and Anders seemed to get more excited every second, Ander actually begged for a letter of recommendation so he could go to Dalaran he was so disappointed when Emma said it would look better to get one from a trainer in Stormwind instead of a non-mage no matter how highly regarded. Even Carver was asking about the guards and the army, though his mother forbade him from joining another army.

Cullen and Will hit it off after a while, the older man was questioning the younger about his training, which Will found it to be terribly lacking for a paladin. While they were talking the other part of the group manage to find their way to the farm. Elisa greeted Cullen and introduced herself to Will and Cromie. Cullen was right she was smaller than a dwarf. Fenris was curious about the man who raised the paradox that was Emma, he could see where she learned her manners from taking notice of the calm demeanor of the man as he talked.

The door to the little farmhouse opened and outstepped the most beautiful woman Fenris had ever seen. She had dark hair, black as the raven's wing, which was pulled back in a loose ponytail perfectly framing her sun-kissed face sprinkled with freckles. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, her red lip full and kissable. She had the kind of grace that only a rogue could have, and a rogue she was judging by the bow at her back. She was average height for a human woman, a couple of inches shorter than him. She was the most perfect creature Fenris had been blessed to see.

Marian saw the larger group, the girl Emma had told her to introduce herself to the leader Elisa, the blond with the purple eyes she said. Everyone was staring at her though she noticed the elf with the strange markings the most. Maker's breath was he handsome. In truth all the men here were, but something about him just stood out from the rest and she didn't mean the markings. Sternly reminding herself of the task at hand she made her way to the purpled eyed blonde and greeted "Elisa, I am told."

The woman nodded so Marian continued "I am Marian Hawke. I have agreed to join you in your efforts to stop the darkspawn in exchange for my family's passage to Azeroth."

The white-haired elf asked, Maker his voice alone caused shivers to run up her spine "How do they propose getting them there? Emma plainly hinted that it is very far."

Cromie spoke, her high voice laughing. "How else, Fenris? Mage portal of course!" The elf, Fenris, looked at Cromie with wide eyes that had a bit of anger in them at the use of his name, actually the whole group looked surprised. Marian smiled internally, Cromie did the same thing to her and her family.

Fenris was demanding "How do you know my name?"

Emma spoke from behind her, odd she didn't hear the girl come out, "As I said before, Cromie is a sort of timekeeper, that being said she has been to the past and future, or she is in the past or future right now. Honestly my advice is not to think too hard on it, it still gives me a headache and I grew up with it."

"Anyway Cromie, they are all packed up and ready to go. Will, don't be afraid to use my finances and name to get what they need. Get Carver into the army or the guards, have someone in the Sanctum test Bethany and Anders they seem to have an itching to go to Dalaran, I would let Leandra decide where they are going to reside. If they can't find their own lodging quickly than they are more than welcome to stay in the estate. And please tell Maddie that I love and miss her and can't wait to meet my niece or nephew. Oh and thanks for the care package."

She hugged Will which he gently returned to not to crush her to his armor "Of course little sister. We put some training manuals for all the classes in the book sphere along with your usual fiction and science stuff." He pulled away and saluted her "Fight with honor Guildmaster."

Emma nodded and smiled up at the man who has become the older brother she never had "Always"

The Hawke family, minus one, went to stand by Cromie. "Stand back, one portal to Stormwind coming up" she said and cast the spell, the portal showed a circular room with people reading books in it, "Don't be scared just step right up and get in, Will show them how it is done." With on last hugs to his former wards, Will walked up to the portal and stepped through disappearing from view then reappearing in the image. "Okay one down the rest of you follow, since I am the caster I go last to close it properly."

Anders looked excited and slightly frightened as he approached the portal but quickly jumped through it, Emma giggled at his enthusiastic reaction at the other side of the portal. Though she did notice some of the mages looked slightly annoyed at his examination of the room. One by one the members of the Hawke family hugged and kissed Marian farewell and then went through the portal, her mother's farewell was the most heartbreaking to Emma since it reminded her of her own mother. Just before Cromie went through the portal herself she turned to Emma and Arthur and said "Good luck you two. Remember what I said and at least try to have fun, Emma. Oh yea; Mica, Ayiasa, and Go'el asked the spirits to watch over you, just warning in case one pops up to say hi!"

Emma and Arthur groaned at that statement. **_19 years old and they still ask the spirits to babysit us, they know we are well trained we are as they trained us. _**_Let's hope they don't send a fire spirit as an emissary. That would cause some major problems. _

**_It would be funny to see their reactions though._**_Hold your horses Cowboy they don't know us that well yet. Baby steps, Arthur, baby steps._

The pair laughed then looked at the Wardens, they were all looking at them strangely. Emma wondered if their face moved during that exchange, she wasn't really focusing on keeping a still face. Elisa looked at her and softly said "Tonight at camp the two of you have questions to answer."

Emma nodded knowing where this was going "Yes Commander" Emma was not totally sure whether she should be happy she no longer has to hide things but at the same time some of those things are kind of hard to take in.

The group quickly finished their business in Lothering and began to make their way to the highway when they were stopped by villagers' carrying badly made daggers, axes, even a pitchfork. One of the men spoke "We done heard what was said, you're a Warden." _Oh no this is not good. "_I don't know if you killed King Cailan but, Maker forgive me, I don't care. But that bounty on your head could feed a lot of hungry bellies."

Emma spoke up trying to reason with the men before this turns into a massacre "Please sirs reconsider, you are more use to your families alive and helping them to escape the horde than dead. Is this what you truly want?"

The man falters for a second "Well I, no but we need that bounty." Emma shook her head sadly pleading

"Sir I beg you think of your family, what will happen to them if we kill you to defend ourselves." The men murmured amongst themselves then one by one they began to leave, the leader stayed "You're right my lady, though the money… my children are hungry." Emma smiled and handed him some coin "Then get them something to eat and then them get out of here."

Alistair smiled at the girl "Now that was a much happier ending then I thought was going to happen."

Emma gave a short breathy laugh "You're telling me, I was worried for a second. Sometimes it is good to be small and cute, people tend to not want to fight someone that reminds them of their daughter" They continued on their way where they saved two dwarfs from darkspawn. The dwarfs offered to travel with them, for safety of course. Only Arthur knew that Emma was glad they joined she missed having their dwarf guardian Aradella around, it was nice to have one of her people near. Though they have to admit Bodan is a lot saner than Aradella.


	12. Getting to Know You

**Okay a really long chapter, I think I was going for storytime like it would be around the campfire plus I think I also wanted to get the background out. As always I don't own the game, characters, or locations mentioned. **

**Please review and let me know how to improve my writing, I do enjoy doing this I might even rewrite these old stories to improve them or just delete and focus on my newer stuff. I only have four more complete chapters of this one.**

That night at camp Emma gave Marian a spare tent that she 'just so happened to have', really it was from the sphere but no one needed to know just yet. After everyone had set up their tents, bathed, and was sitting down for dinner everyone was waiting for the two friends to speak but they seem to be avoiding it or honestly forgotten. Elisa decided that enough was enough "Emma, you promised you would answer questions remember?"

Emma paused in spooning some vegetable soup in her mouth, she lowered the spoon with a cornered look in her eye but still, she answered back "Yes I did as is your right as the commander."

Elisa was surprised at that statement "So as commander, can I order you to let other people know?"

Emma closed her eyes as if in pain or extremely nervous and sighed "Any that you deem worthy."

Elisa pressed "And if I deem everyone here worthy?"

Emma smiled softly "Then I shall answer as according to the agreement our predecessors signed with yours."

Arthur put his arm around her shoulder "For the sake of poor Emma's nerves how about one question for each person tonight and the rest could wait until morning or if there is a particular topic that would take several questions for you to understand and Emma does not mind rambling on about." He said and squeezed her shoulders on that last bit causing her to smile and rest her head on his shoulders.

Elisa filed that information away for later as she turned to the others "Who would like to ask first, I would like to wait until the last if you don't mind?"

Alistair raised his hand, Emma bit her lip in an effort not to laugh at the powerful warrior acting like a little schoolboy, how adorable! Arthur made no such effort, he laughed loudly "Okay Alistair you can go first. What is your big question?"

Alistair looked at Emma "Now will you tell us where Azeroth is, is it a continent?"

Emma sighed "For one who acts like a fool you certainly know what to ask to get the ball rolling. This is one of those exceptions Arthur mentioned. No Azeroth is not a continent or a country" Emma paused hear and took a soothing breath before carrying on with the big reveal "Azeroth is a planet, our world. We were sent here from the planet Azeroth to aid the Grey Wardens as per the ancient agreement that was made by our predecessors."

The only sound to be heard was the nocturnal woodland critters, Elisa broke the silence "Come again? You mean you're…"

Arthur finished for her, uncharacteristically patient "We're from another world."

Fenris was shocked by this, the girl was hiding something after all and yet, "How do you look human then, is this some kind of foul magical disguise?"

Emma looked at him, the sadness in her eyes was almost heartbreaking for a monster, almost "No Fenris, we are truly humans, we are just humans from other worlds. Arthur and I are not even from Azeroth either nor are we from the same world but apparently many worlds have humans on it. Don't ask me how many because I really have no idea, all I know that at least five currently have humans on them. Who would have guessed right? I know that the scientist back on my birth planet would give anything to see what I have." She tried to laugh it off but anyone could tell the laugh was forced.

Arthur shook his head and added "When you stop and think about, which of us is in the worst situation? You, who are sitting with two otherworldly people, or us, who are on another world and surrounded by aliens, as Emma's birth planet calls them. You are as alien to us as we are too you."

Elisa frowned "When you put it that way it does sound like you are at a disadvantage. It must be frightening almost." Elisa could not imagine being in their shoes, having to go to another world to fight in their wars.

With a simple smile, Emma waved away her concerns "Oh not really. As I said previously Arthur and I have grown up on a world that is not our birth world. And more so Arthur and I are not from the same world. Honestly, I think at this point I feel more comfortable with aliens than I would with Earthlings." Emma closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, the kind that carries all the burden and sadness this young woman must face every day.

Sensing it was best to move on Stella asked: "What did you mean when you said that Cromie, the little person from before, was a 'timekeeper'?"

Lucilla butted in "Yea, and before you went with Cullen you said it was bad to keep a dragon waiting. So who is she?"

Emma and Arthur looked at each other before Emma motioned for him to answer. "Okay here is the thing, Cromie is a dragon or more specifically a bronze dragon. They are the ones that keep the timeline in Azeroth flowing smoothly, interfering from time to time to fix things here or there i.e. they are timekeepers. We have helped a couple of such missions ourselves, you know going back in time and such to prevent their opposite, the Infinites, from messing with the timeline. Dragons on Azeroth, since I don't know about here, can take the shape of the mortal races, case in point Cromie favors the appearance of a gnome. Each Dragonflight has its own duties and is ruled over by an aspect, again, for example, the bronze is ruled by the Aspect of Time Nozdormu the Timeless One. Next question." _Too blunt genius. __**Got the point across though. **__We want them to like us again remember. _

Cullen asked, "Why did that man, Sir Wilson, call me a paladin?"

Emma looked at him with a curious tilt to her head "Your people don't remember the paladins do they? Or perhaps they never had them before. Cullen, you have the potential to be a powerful paladin if you receive proper training I can sense it." Emma could see he was still confused so she provided "A paladin is a holy knight deeply connected to the Light or the power of God. Tell me Cullen have you ever taken notice that you, oh I don't know, say heal faster than most people or something along those lines"

Cullen nodded hesitantly scared almost, Emma smiled gently at him and continued softly "That is the power of the Light in you, healing you. With the Light, a paladin can heal, dispel evil magic, protect allies, and a favorite amongst the younger ones call up a Divine Shield or 'bubble' as they call it which protects them from attacks. I have seen many trainees use it and then their friends charge at them before bouncing off the shield." Emma rolled her emerald eyes at the memories while the others laugh at the ridiculousness of youth "The paladin is one of those classes that can do it all: tank, do a great deal of damage, as well as heal. They are greatly respected amongst the people as they are sworn to defend the land against the forces of the Burning Legion and the Scourge. They are a powerful warrior class sworn to a code of honor and I personally have seen Will to great things with his skills that even turned the tide of battle."

Cullen looked enthralled after that speech but Emma felt the need to do something a bit more drastic. "Here let me see your hand, Cullen." He hesitantly gave her his right hand which she took in both of hers, Cullen vaguely noticed how his hand dwarfed her small dainty hands and closed her eyes focusing her energy and using it to guide his past blockages to his hand. She opened them when she heard a gasp and saw his hand glowing with the golden power of the light of which blended with her own green, she looked up at his astonished face with a serene smile and glowing eyes "Back in Stormwind, after I learn how to do energy work like this, I mostly use it to help children that put a mental block to their power. I don't add to it since I am not a paladin myself but I can help remove energy blockage so to speak. Temporarily of course, but it enough to show them their potential. If you want my guardians gave me training books for all the classes including paladin which you can look at, it is your decision. I do think it would be to your advantage and add to your strength but ultimately the choice is yours." She returned to her seat beside Arthur leaving poor Cullen looking at his had with so many expressions flying across his face.

**_'_****_Too blunt genius.'_**_And leave him untrained and not at his full potential while we are at war. __**I know but what is good for the goose is good for the gander. **__Gander is a male goose. __**It is… oh. But the point still stands.**_

Marian asked next watching their expressions as they looked at each other "Okay either you two have known each other for a very long time and/or in a relationship, or you two can communicate with your thoughts."

Both faces turned bright pinkish-red, Arthur coughed "Umm… the first and last one. We're not. We're not dating. We're just friends. Best friends, since we were ten."

Emma nodded sharply "Yeah, we just figured out one day that we can communicate with each other with our thoughts, and only each other so no worries about me going into your head. And you know we just started doing it more and more often and now we just do it on a whim. And yes Elisa that is why I was so happy yesterday and this morning since I had contacted Arthur that the first night and found out he was alive and well. That is also why Arthur and I are always on the same page, more or less, and before anyone asks we don't actually share a mind but we can discuss things before we say or do anything. And we also use it to communicate during more sensitive missions or on the battlefield."

Marian smirk "That actually sounds pretty useful."

Arthur smirked back "Especially when we were kids and trying to play a prank on our friends and guardians. The coordination that came with it was awesome" Everyone laugh, easily seeing a younger Arthur playing innocent pranks with silent smaller Emma helping behind the scenes.

Lucilla then asked Emma "Were you really raised by elves or were you lying before?"

Emma laughed "Oh we were, actually we were raised by all the races: night elves, blood elves, high elves, humans, dwarfs, gnomes, draenei, orcs, trolls, and Tauren. We were raised to know no race and see everyone as equal. Sure it was a bit hard moving from guardian to guardian every two months in times of peace but it was interesting. I got to meet so many wonderful people on both sides."

Arthur joined in "Yea what she said, each race has a different value at its center so we learned to appreciate different things. Of course, it could also be that our guardians had very enthusiastic approaches to life in general so that kind of seeped into us as well as our military training."

_Can you image their reaction to Ara, Tabby, Mica, or Aly? __**I would pay good money to see that. **__Hahaha same here, oh well we shall never know. _

Fenris did not know how much more oddness he could take so he asked what he deemed safe and normal "How much training did you receive?" Emma and Arthur looked at him and shrugged. **_You go you know him. _**_Okay. _

Emma smile "Honesty way more than sane. We were taught the skills of a warrior, you know two-handed and sword and shield, we were taught how to shoot like a hunter and to use daggers like a rogue. From our magical guardians, we were taught a little differently, since we ourselves don't have magic we learned the effects of each spell of different magical classes so that we can plan an effective battle strategy with them. As Will always said: a good commander must be able to play to his/her men's strength and cover their weaknesses.

"We were also taught the values surrounding each magic type: from the shamans and druids we learned to appreciate nature and the spirits that tend to it, from the priest we learned self-control and to find peace in troubling situations, and from the mages we, well I at least, learned to thirst for knowledge to this day it is rare to find me without a book somewhere on me."

Arthur added, "We were also taught skills such as blacksmithing and mining, leatherworking and skinning, herbalism and alchemy, inscription, tailoring, first aid, enchanting, cooking, jewel crafting, engineering you know just useful skills in any situation."

Fenris raised an eyebrow at that, the list was impressive, to say the least, he stated "You must have had constant training then"

Arthur shrugged "Pretty much, most of it was on the field but when we were in cities then we went to the resident master of the crafts and sit and learn. For me, it was learning the languages that were the hardest part of our education, while Miss Genius here took to everything like a fish to water."

Sten asked gruffly "And they allow a woman to train in arms, do they not know the duty of the female?"

Emma stiffened and turned to glare at the qunarii with an ice-cold drawl "Listen here you sexist idiot, there ain't nothing wrong with a woman fighting, we can fight every bit as good as a man. If you want to talk about duty, you can safely bet your bottom copper that my 'duty' is to fight things that mess up the balance. It is my DUTY as Princess Emerald. I have known that since I was ten years old, and guess what I don't need someone like you to tell me how to go about doing my duty. Get it. Got it. Good."

She finished still glaring at the grey giant who grunted "we shall see", Arthur slowly put his hand on her back to calm her down.

**_You can punch his lights out later, Princess. Just calm down. _**

Emma looked away and closed her eyes taking a deep calming breath. _I hate men like that, telling me my place is in the kitchen the nerve of some men. _

**_At least you make a really good pie. _**

_Arthur… _

**_Sorry, I just trying to make you smile._**

Elisa asked quietly "Emma, what do you mean you're the Princess Emerald?"

Emma rubbed her head "Okay bear with me on this one again. Arthur and I have these… abilities, I guess you could call them powers if you wanted to, I prefer 'abilities' though as it kind of lowers the importance a bit cause everyone has abilities of some sort. We have them because we are the Princess Emerald of Nature and Knowledge and the Prince Amethyst of Leadership; though I would request that you continue calling us Emma and Arthur, please. We are kind of, how should I put this, the defenders of balance. For in the mortal realms how can there be good without the bad, unfortunately, and for the most part the native people can balance their own world but when things such as this Blight happen then people like us come and lend a hand."

Alistair drawled "And by 'like us' you mean?"

Arthur tried to rationalize it "Well the whole Emerald and Amethyst thing is both our names and titles and a new pair is born about a hundred years after the death of the last but somehow the power finds a new user or whatever the proper term is and it starts all over again. That treaty you have for the 'Guardians of Light', that is our intergalactic title, why they used that one I have no idea so don't ask, it was signed by the Lights five cycles ago so here we are. Anything else because if we keep going it will really get confusing and sometimes it is best to handle things, you know with baby steps." Arthur finished with a cheerful smile and an easy-going shrug.

Fenris looked at Emma with a hardened expression on his face, Emma was intimidated but for a second then her stubborn nature kicked and she met his gaze evenly even when he accused "A user, a host you mean you are an abomination."

Emma answered with all the stubborn pride in her voice "Fenris we are from Azeroth, there an abomination is a giant ugly monster sewn together and animated by necromancers. I can assure you that I am completely alive and well, nor is there or has ever been anyone in my mind telling me what to do. Arthur doesn't count because I don't have to listen to him and can tone him out anytime I want to. As for the host comment, if you want to be negative about it sure call it whatever your little heart desires, but honestly, after ten years of having these abilities active all I can say is I am used to them. God chose me to have these abilities for reasons only He knows, all I can do is use them to help people and actually make a difference."

My daddy always said each persons' duty is to leave the world in a better place than when they found it, and that is what I am trying to do by fighting all these evil things. I am not really sure what else you want me to say. I can keep rambling until you feel better but I'm not sure what you want to hear." She shrugged finishing her little speech.

Fenris looked at the girl, no creature if all she said was true, but still, there was something so human and open about her that he had a hard time keeping the two things separate.

Liliana asked next "So you're not trying to trick us with your sweet mannerism, so your people can invade Thedus?"

Emma looked at Liliana like she thought she was crazy, and she did, sighed saying "Okay let's see if I remember everything: no I am not invading anything, cause Azeroth is plenty for me. I do come in peace except for the darkspawn. I don't need you to take me to your leader because she is right here. I am not going to take your cows because I don't want them, nor will I adduct you cause that is wrong. And I don't need to phone home because home doesn't got a number. And no, I won't eat anyone because I don't eat meat at all. I think I got everything, right?" She turned to Arthur with a small smirk on her face.

At this point, Emma and Arthur were fighting back laugher while everyone else was laughing at the expressions and voices Emma was making getting more exaggerated and her little side comments more sarcastic each time. Lucilla hiccupped "What was all that?"

Emma laughed "In my birth world they are kind of fascinated with the idea that we are 'not alone' and so a lot of alien clichés were made. Those are only the ones I can remember, I am sure there is a boatload more. I just remember my Daddy really liked that kind of stuff, though it scared the livin' daylights out of me."

Elisa saw a flicker of sorrow pass over her face, she got up and sat beside Emma with Arthur on the other "How did you come to Azeroth?"

Emma paused and asked, "Do you really want to know, it is not a happy story?"

Elisa thought for a moment before saying "Since you have guardians I would guess you are an orphan."

Emma nodded, took a breath and began her tale. "The first ten years of my life were both utterly ordinary and nothing short of perfect. I lived one a little farm in a place called Texas which is part of the United States of America. I remember it being really hot there, to this day I still don't like the cold. I had a loving family, never truly knew hunger, fear, pain or any real hardship. My little world was filled with laughter and warm hugs and kisses, there was always someone there to lift me up whenever I was down. Then one winter night when I was ten my life as I knew it forever changed.

"My memories from before have faded a bit but to this day I can still hear the screeching tires, see the blinding bright light, the fear on my Mama's face as she looked back at my four-year-old sister Charity and me. We crashed and these shadows came opened the doors to the car, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a blade shining in the light running across the neck of my baby sister. The blood, oh Good Lord the blood. Then someone put their hand over my mouth and then everything went black. The next time I opened my eyes I was in a cell with Arthur and the others and I knew my family was dead."

Elisa looked at Arthur with concern for the girl trying to hold back her tears but still asked: "How?"

Emma swallowed and continued tears no longer able to keep in "There was way too much blood on my nightclothes to be from the cuts on my arms from the glass. Later I was told a funeral was held for my parents and sister as well as a candlelight service for me, the missing body. I have never been back since, so my extended birth family still thinks I am missing or worse.

"Anyway, after we were rescued, Arthur and I were sent to Azeroth to be trained as the perfect warrior, trained in all forms of combat and raised to know no contempt for other races. Since they are no one with abilities like ours, at least not for other a hundred years, we have had to figure our abilities for ourselves, with our guardians keeping a watchful eye over us. They became my new family and I love them dearly, but I still miss my Momma and Daddy and Charity. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about them." She cleared her throat and ended "So that is the sad tale of the little girl who lost everything only to become Princess Emerald. You know when I was playing dress-up and prancing around the house calling myself a princess this isn't what I had in mind."

The Wardens gave a small laugh at that. Elisa looked at Arthur next, he sighed and gave his story as well.

"Fine as long as this is never mentioned or spoken of again, as far as I am concerned my past should stay in the past. Before I became Prince Amethyst I was actually a prince by birthright. The last born of King Niall and Queen Fiona, by the last born I mean I was the babe that killed the queen so I wasn't very popular with my siblings and my father could barely look at me. I have had who knows, four older brother and three older sisters, at least those are the ones that survived childhood and are my full siblings. One day my brothers and I were out hunting when a group of men rode up and demanded I was to be handed over. My dear brothers didn't even hesitate, they knocked me out and the next thing I know I am in a cell with this weird girl who was wearing a silly nightgown. Emma told you what happened next."

"So are we supposed to call you 'your highness" now?" sneered Lucilla giving Arthur the stink eye.

Arthur laughs unaffected by her tone "Good Lord no! If you do I will not respond or laugh at you. I am more than happy with my current situation. I mean come on: being bored out of my mind in a stuffy court or going on great adventures at the side of the girl I am proud to call my best friend. Not really much competition you know. Sure, we both lost our old lives but we found a new exciting one as well as a new big, slightly dysfunctional but loving family. I wouldn't trade it for the world." He finished smiling and gave Emma a side hug which made her smile and rests her head on his shoulder again.

Elisa shared a sly look with Stella and Lucilla while going back to her original seat beside Alistair "Being with Emma makes it all better, huh?" Arthur nodded "After you fight along with someone for nearly ten years, it is kind of hard not to see them as an important part of your life." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, which is more than logical.

Emma looked at the rest of the group "So now y'all know at least the overview of our past, what about you? How did all of y'all end up in the wardens?" All the wardens but Alistair, but only to a lesser extent, looked apprehensive about telling their story, but Emma wasn't having it and reasoned "Oh come on it is only fair, you made me bare my deepest scars and reopen a few wounds. Beside it is a good team bonding thing if you want a practical reason."

Elisa looked at Stella and Lucilla, they knew it was fair but none of them had talked about their past yet it was too painful. However they all saw the tears streaming down Emma's face as she spoke of her lost family, there were even still trails from where they dried, and they saw the quiet anger and hurt when Arthur talked about his brothers. Those two opened up to them answering all questions asked to them the best they can, so they should return the favor.

Elisa took a deep breath, stared unseeing into the fire and began "I am the youngest daughter of the late Teyrn Bruce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland." A collective gasp was heard, all native Feraldens knew those names as they were the most powerful nobles of the land second only to the king. Alistair remembered their talk about lost, this was not going to end happily. "A week before the battle my father sent my older brother Fergus ahead with most of our men while he stayed behind with Arl Howe to wait for Howe's men that were believed to be delayed."

That night I was awoken to Hunter's growls and the sound of men fitting outside my door. We were betrayed by a friend. Howe's men weren't really delayed but waiting to attack us in the night. My mother and I fought our way through the castle stopping only to get our family sword and shield so Howe would not get his hands on them. We were too late to say anyone: Nan, Aldous, Mother Mallol, Lady Landra and his son Dairren, my friend Sir Gilmore they were all cut down without mercy for simply being there along with many others. Even my sister-in-law Oriana and my nephew Oren. He was just five years old, what threat did he pose!"

Alistair reached out and took her hand and rubbed the top of it to comfort her as she finally grieved. "How did you escape?" he asked, hating that he had to even though he knew it was good for her.

Elisa took a ragged breath "We found my father in the larder badly wounded. Duncan had helped him get there but he was too injured to move. Duncan offered to help Mother and I escape but on one condition, I had to become a Grey Warden. I admit I wanted to join before but not at the cost of my home and loved ones. Father agreed but Mother stayed behind with Father to hold them off and let us escape. So unless by some miracle from the Maker himself Fergus is alive, I am the last Cousland." Emma looked at Elisa until Elisa met her eyes, the two women shared a nod with a small sad smile, a recognition of similar souls.

Alistair gave Elisa's hand a squeeze "And to think I was complaining to you about Duncan, I am so sorry. Anyone else would have told me where to shove it but you didn't." Elisa turned to look at Alistair "I could see it was eating you, and I wasn't ready to talk about my family. Eventually, I would have told you but only when I could do so without bawling like a baby like I just did." Alistair smiled gently at Elisa and squeezed her hand again, a silent way to say he is there for her.

Stella looked at Cullen asking him if they should tell theirs. At his nod, she cleared her throat to get their attention and began. "For well over a decade the Circle had been the only home I knew, it was there Cullen and I meet about five years ago. About three weeks ago I had my Howering. Afterword my best friend almost a brother, Jowen asked me to help him and an initiate he had fallen in love with escape. They had found out that Jowen was to be made tranquil as he was a suspected blood mage. There was something about the way he denied the charges that didn't feel right so I went to the First Enchanter to ask if it was true, it was. Irving asked me to play double agent so both Jowan and the initiate would be punished. Jowen was my best friend, but blood magic is something I cannot, will not support. Cullen heard me talking with them the second time, agreeing to help them."

Cullen took up the tale "I had heard rumors of him being a blood mage, so I was shocked to hear of the escape plan, even more so that Stella was helping them. So, I asked Stella privately why she was helping them escape. She told me of the plan and asked me to keep it quiet until it was done, and Jowan and Lily caught. I wasn't happy about her involvement, but I agreed."

Stella smiled at the back of Cullen's head then picked up the tale again her face and voice filled with regret "We went to the repository and destroyed Jowen's phylactery so he could not be tracked then went back upstairs where the Templars were waiting. Jowan reviled himself to truly be a blood mage and attacked the Templars to defend Lily. Lily rejected him after that and Jowan ran while Lily was taken to Maker knows where. I was going to be punished for my role in aiding the escape of a blood mage even though both Cullen and Irving defended me. Duncan ended up recruiting Cullen and me, who knows what would have happened to me if he didn't."

Lucilla looked around the fire worriedly asked: "Does everyone have to share their story?" Elisa, Stella, and Emma shook their heads, Emma answered "Just because we did does not mean you have to. I don't know about Ferelden but on Azeroth and back in Texas, eighteen means you're an adult so you decide."

Lucilla looked at the three shem women and sighed "Fine but only because fair is fair. Two weeks ago my father had arranged a marriage for me to an elf named Nelaros from Highever."

Elisa was surprised "Nelaros? Oh, his sister mentioned he was getting married. Their mother worked as a maid in the castle while their father helped the blacksmith, my parents never cared about race so we grew up together and later his sister became my lady-in-waiting when my mother insisted I was old enough to have one while he joined the smiths he was good too. Maker, I hope she escaped."

Lucilla looked at her trying to process that information "You really are the strangest noble I ever meet. Anyway, the wedding came and but was interrupted by Vaughan, he kidnapped me, my cousin Solos' bride Valora, and all our bridesmaids and took us to his castle."

Elisa looked furious "That bastard! I have blackened his eye myself when he harassed our maids, I would have done more but my father came to see what the ruckus was about!"

Lucilla gave a sharp nod in approval and continued "They took us back to his estate, he had knocked me out so by the time I had awoken my other cousin Shianni was already taken and soon Nola was killed by the guards. Then Solos came to rescue us with Nelaros, we fought our way quickly through the castle but by the time we got to Nelaros it was too late, they had already killed him. He didn't even know me for a day, but he willingly risked and lost his life for me. We continued to fight our way to Shianni, killing anyone in our path. But once again we were too late, they had violated Shianni. The shem then had the nerve to offer me money to go peacefully and leave the other women behind, I lost it and gut him like the pig he was. We went back to the Alienage, but it wasn't long until the guards came. I took all the blame and was to be executed if it wasn't for Duncan. He conscripted me and here I am." Lucilla glared into the fire, everyone else was debating whether to say something to her as comfort as well as waiting for someone else to speak.

The awkward silence building was broken when Alistair randomly asked "Hey why did Sir Wilson call you two little wolf pup and lion cube? And which one is which?"

Emma groaned as she hid her blushing face behind her hands while Arthur rolled his eyes.

Arthur said hesitantly "Those are childhood nicknames of ours. Our friends use them from time to time to tease us. Will used it to let us know it was him."

Marian smiled slyly "Is there a story behind them?"

Emma nodded behind her hands and begged "Yes but I would prefer to keep that story for another day. It is kind of embarrassing, maybe after we become closer as a group. It is nothing bad I promise, just a childhood misadventure. I think one visit to the past is enough for one night."

Emma suddenly yawned widely and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands reminding everyone how late it was. Arthur laughed gently at the innocence of his friend and said "It is getting late guys, let's talk about the watch schedule and hit the hay, agreed? We can talk more tomorrow." Everyone nodded starting to feel the exhaustion of the day.

Elisa decided to divide the nights into four periods and have one group get a full night: Fenris and Marian had the first watch, Elisa and Alistair had the second, Emma, Arthur, and Lucilla had the third, Stella and Cullen the last, with Sten and Lilliana getting a full night and tomorrow they will take first and everyone shall move to the next watch. No one mentioned that Morrigan could take a watch as most did not trust her and she once again set up her own camp. Everyone said good night to Fenris and Marian and went to their tents.

**_Night Em, sweet dreams. _**_Night Art, sleep tight._


End file.
